The Train Station
by Michaelisa
Summary: AU Destiel, ¡regalo para Misha Collins por su cumpleaños! Castiel es un estudiante de una prestigiosa Universidad en EEUU. Cada mañana desde hace años toma el tren junto con su familia para ir y venir de su destino, hasta que aparece un chico misterioso que lo observa y, como buen curioso que es, decide romper los prejuicios para conocerle.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** _En primer lugar, ¡muchas gracias por estar aquí! *Lanzando corazones* Sé que debería continuar con el otro fanfic, con DQ, pero una noche me acordé de que apenas quedaban cinco días para que fuera el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Misha y, a su vez, se me ocurrió una idea para un fanfic Destiel que me gustaría dedicarle a él, por este día de felicidad que conmemora el nacimiento de Misha hace 39 años. Muchas veces me he llegado a pensar: ¿Habría seguido y querido tanto SPN de no ser por la aportación de Castiel a la serie? Mi respuesta siempre ha sido: no. No porque Jared y Jensen no sean buenos, porque las tres primeras temporadas fueron las iniciantes al fin y al cabo, pero Misha les aporta a ellos tanto con su personaje que nos tiene a todos ciegos de amor, y ellos, también han aportado a Misha tantos buenos momentos como él mismo relata, y el cariño que siente hacia su personaje y todo el set de rodaje de SPN. Por todo ello y más, ¡le deseo un estupendo día de cumpleaños! Por ti, ¡baby daddy!_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Nota 2 y deja de fastidiar:** _Normalmente hago los capítulos de 5mil palabras, para que no sean ni muy largos ni muy cortos, pero no obstante esta vez son más cortos porque así lo requería n_n Iré publicando un capítulo cada día de la semana, así que no habrá que esperar por las continuaciones. Espero que os guste y queráis felicitarle el cumpleaños a Misha, ¡un gran beso para vosotros también!_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquel día era el último lunes de la última semana del frío y lluvioso Noviembre, en el que el sol nunca brilló en el cielo más de un minuto, ni pretendía hacerlo. Y cómo normalmente solía hacer, salió de casa junto con sus padres en dirección a la estación de tren. Cada día iba y venía en él, de casa a la Universidad y de la Universidad a casa. Y ésta no era una cualquiera, pues Castiel iba a la prestigiosa Harvard, en Cambridge, Massachusetts. Quizás fuera la segunda mejor comparada con Princeton, pero él no estaba en esa porque no hubiese podido, si no porque no había querido. Su padre, Deus Milton era el director de aquella prestigiosa Universidad de Nueva Jersey y por ello se había rehusado personalmente a acudir a ella, no quería que nadie en un futuro dudase ni lo más mínimo de sus capacidades y sus notas porque su padre fuera el director. Y sus padres lo habían aceptado.

Cada lunes la familia Milton tomaba el tren en la estación de Lawrence, donde residían desde el nacimiento de Castiel por petición de Anna, su madre. Ni su padre ni él entendían la decisión de no moverse de aquella casa, pero tampoco le iban a cuestionar aquel deseo. Aunque ciertamente, vivir ahí era algo tedioso y complicado a la hora de desplazarse en sus oficios. Ella trabajaba en Boston en una tienda de moda, siendo la que dirigía y mandaba en el establecimiento de una prestigiosa marca que Castiel nunca ha llegado a aprender. Y tenía que tomar el tren para llegar allí. Él por su parte también tenía que hacerlo. Primero tomaba la _Haverhill Line_, luego tenía que hacer transbordo en _Fitchburg/South Acton Line _y finalmente, concluía en la _Red Line. _En hacer todo ésto se tardaba una hora y media, pero él prefería no quejarse demasiado, así siempre puede tomarse ese tiempo de estudio o para hablar con su padre, al cual no veía demasiado. Y éste precisamente era quien peor parado quedaba. Cada lunes Deus Milton tenía que tomar la misma línea que su hijo y su esposa, para luego tomar el _Acela Express_ y dos líneas más que Castiel desconocía. Y no le veía demasiado por lo mismo, porque no volvía a la tarde o al día siguiente. Su padre lógicamente los lunes no se encontraba en la Universidad pues era cuando regresaba a Nueva Jersey, y se quedaba en un apartamento hasta el fin de semana cuando retomaba el tren para volver a casa con su familia. Ambos sacrificaban mucho, pero lo aceptaban y preferían no quejarse.

Se avecinaba una mañana cualquiera más, pero había veces en el que pasaban cosas inesperadas.

— ¡Perdón, lo siento muchísimo!

Castiel apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse a la salida del tren en la estación en Fitchburg cuando un niño había tropezado con el escalón llevando en sus manos un cuaderno de pinturas, con un dibujo que acababa de terminar en el tren hacía dos minutos atrás, y había ido directamente a parar en sus mocasines negros. Bajó su mirada a las manchas de color y luego hacia arriba dónde la madre del niño, dueño del dibujo, y algunos pasajeros más lo ayudaban a levantarse entre lágrimas mirándole a él. Se agachó lentamente y en silencio, cogiendo el cuaderno miró que aun podía tener arreglo, pues casi toda la pintura se había desprendido y había acabado en sus zapatos. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió levemente de medio lado hacia el niño, extendiendo el cuaderno hacia él para que lo tomase.

— No pasa nada, tranquilo — Dijo lentamente para que no se asustase, viendo que era delicado y sensible como cualquier niño de corta edad —.

— ¿D-De verdad...? — Los sollozos leves inundaban sus palabras, haciendo enternecer a todos los presentes —

— Uhum, de verdad — Insistió ofreciéndole el cuaderno y lo dejó cogerlo, viendo como lo cerraba y lo abrazaba contra su pecho —.

Detrás de él, la mujer que lo había estado sujetando de los hombros en un delicado abrazo se acercó hasta Castiel, mirándolo fijamente con una desolada expresión y voz temblorosa.

— Pa-pagaremos sus zapatos si hace falta, deme su dirección y prometo que en cuanto pueda le devolveremos cada dólar que le ha costado, l-lo siento tanto...

Castiel no solía pre-juzgar a la gente, no le parecía justo hacer suposiciones de nadie, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo. La mujer apenas llevaba un vestido de lana que seguramente había cosido a mano con telas de distintos tipos, que a pesar de quedar bien dejaba entrever que no había sido pagado ni mucho menos. Aquella mujer no tenía dinero.

— No hace falta, de verdad — Aseguró incorporándose para mirarla, parpadeando y dejando ver la sinceridad en sus azules ojos —.

— N-no puedo permitir eso, mi hijo le ha...

— Por favor, no insista, de verdad que no es necesario que nos pague nada, los zapatos aun pueden ser salvados, y si no, no son tan importantes.

Se giró para ver que esta vez no había hablado él, si no que había sido su padre desde sus espaldas. Era alto y serio, con unos rasgos muy parecidos a los de su hijo en cuanto a expresiones y muecas, a pesar de ser éste más parecido a su madre en la expresividad de los ojos. Lo vio sonreír para infundir más confianza a la mujer, a pesar de no ser su estado natural. No es que fuera un hombre amargado, pero su trabajo lo había vuelto más serio y reservaba sus muestras de cariño para la familia. Cada vez que le miraba no podía evitar sentirse muy orgulloso de su padre. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró la figura de un joven, el cual estaba sentado en unos escalones y les miraba atentamente con unos magníficos ojos verdes, con una mezcla entre curiosidad y a la vez poco interés. Vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey desteñido de color verde, y no quitaba sus ojos de él. Tragó nervioso sin saber porqué.

— M-muchas gracias, de verdad.

Volvió a girarse para centrar su vista en la mujer, que le devolvió una deslumbrante sonrisa de admiración con los ojos húmedos, y tomó en sus brazos a su hijo. Antes de que se marcharan, el niño murmuró algo y ella se paró. Castiel vio delante de él de repente una hoja de dibujo que el niño había extendido desde los brazos de su madre y se fijó qué era. En aquel papel había dibujado un ángel de grandes alas, al más puro estilo infantil pero cargado de mucho significado.

— Para ti.

Levantó sus ojos para ver la sonrisa de agradecimiento del niño y le miró con ternura mientras cogía el dibujo y asentía agradeciéndoselo, viendo como se iban de allí. Abrió su maletín con el símbolo de Harvard bordado en él y con mucho cuidado lo metió entre sus carpetas bien colocadas para que no se doblase, quizás lo colgaría en su habitación más tarde al regresar.

— Aun tenemos tiempo de arreglar el que no vayas así a la Universidad, ¿quieres ir a comprarte unos zapatos? — Preguntó Anna mirando los tonos verdosos y rojos de sus zapatos —

— No creo que tengamos tanto, papá tiene que tomar la otra línea y yo tengo que entrar pronto hoy, mamá — Dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver que destacaban muchísimo. Y más porque no coincidían en nada con su uniforme. Éste constaba de un pantalón gris y un polo negro con el símbolo de la Universidad bordado en el pecho, aparte de la chaqueta negra que llevaba. Hacía un viento horriblemente helado y las temperaturas estaban demasiado bajas. Y aun era Noviembre —.

Suspiró lentamente mientras volvía a girar la cabeza al sentirse observado y se encontró de nuevo con aquel chico, qué seguía mirándole desde aquella postura recostada en los escalones. Lo vio sonreír presuntuoso y con altanería mientras se incorporaba y señalaba con sus ojos hacia su lado izquierdo. Castiel dirigió sus ojos hasta aquel punto y se encontró con una silla de madera, dónde se encontraban junto a ella productos para limpiar zapatos. Dirigió rápidamente su mirada de vuelta a aquel chico y se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, recibiendo una sonrisa aun más peligrosa que la anterior. Y él, como su madre siempre le había dicho, tenía la curiosidad de un gato y no podía estarse quieto aun si veía el peligro delante de sus narices.

— Quizás... Podría limpiarlos aquel chico, la pintura aun no creo que se haya pegado del todo al zapato — Dijo lentamente mirando hacia sus padres, señalando con la mirada hacia él —.

Sus padres se giraron apenas un poco para verlo, aun sentado sobre los escalones jugando con un trapo en sus manos, fingiendo no prestar atención pero sin dejar de sonreír. Anna frunció el ceño nada más verle y se giró para negarse, pero los azules ojos de su hijo siempre conseguían que le diera todo lo que quería.

— De acuerdo, pero que lo haga rápido... — Advirtió dándole la espalda, por si aquel muchacho sabía leer los labios — Aun queda media hora para que el próximo tren salga, tu padre y yo iremos a tomar un café a la cafetería de la estación mientras, ¿ten cuidado, vale?

— Sí, mama.

En cuanto sus padres se dieron la vuelta rodó los ojos e, intentando evitar caminar más ilusionado de lo que parecía, se dirigió hasta aquel chico con una tímida sonrisa. Era la primera vez que acudía a un limpia-botas y estaba nervioso aunque sabía que era una tontería, pero aquel chico le había producido eso desde la primera mirada. El muchacho se levantó y con la mano le ofreció sentarse en la silla. Castiel tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pues aquel chico no tenía desperdicio ninguno a la hora de ser mirado. Quizás no vestía con la mejor ropa posible pero nada más ponerse en pie tuvo que levantar la cabeza un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos, poder fijarse en aquellos cabellos rebeldes y en aquellas pecas que adornaban su rostro. Y su espalda era ancha, Dios sabía que lo era.

— ¿Te vas a sentar o vas a seguir en otro mundo? — Preguntó sin borrar aquella sonrisa presuntuosa de sus labios, mirándole fijamente —

Parpadeó unos segundos y asintió ligeramente avergonzado dándose la vuelta para sentarse en la silla, que crujió bajo su peso. Eso era alarmante, porque él no es que pesara demasiado. No era un delgaducho ni nada, corría en su tiempo libre y hacía ejercicios para mantenerse en forma, pero aun así pesaba poco. Se quedó quieto sin saber muy bien que hacer, con las piernas juntas y tensionadas, hasta que aquel chico le miró arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Primera vez, eh?

Castiel vio que se arrodillaba frente a él con una rodilla puesta en el suelo y otra flexionada sobre los escalones, colocando un paño sobre ésta. Y sin avisarle levantó su gran mano agarrándolo del tobillo y tirando de él hasta poner su pie sobre él, riéndose en voz baja cuando Castiel se agarró con fuerza a los reposabrazos de la silla de la impresión.

— ¡Eh! — Se quejó con el corazón aun acelerado, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose furiosamente por su reacción y la de él —

— Perdón, no he podido evitarlo — Dijo dejando de reírse lentamente —.

— ¿Todos los qué hacéis esto son cómo tú? Porque eres un... — Apretó los dientes para acallar lo que iba a decirle. Ya no sólo porque era una persona respetuosa, más bien era porque aquel chico continuaba mirándole sonriendo y no... no podía—

— Es mejor no meterse ahora conmigo, porque soy quien tiene tus pies en mis manos.

Le guiñó el ojo y bajó al cabeza sacando de una bolsa varios productos y objetos que Castiel desconocía, y él se quedó con un mohín de disgusto en su rostro sonrojado. Quería pensar que ese tipo era un cabrón que disfrutaba metiéndose con los demás, pero algo hacía retroceder aquel pensamiento cuando le miraba a los ojos.

— ... ¿Cómo te llamas? — Preguntó sin poder mantener demasiado el silencio —

— Dean Winchester.

_Dean._ Lo dijo sin levantar la cabeza, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. El olor del líquido llegaba hasta él y le parecía insoportable, pero el otro parecía estar ya acostumbrado.

— ... Me gusta, suena bien — Sintió que a ese ritmo nunca volvería a tener la piel pálida, y menos cuando lo vio levantar un poco la cabeza con una mirada divertida —.

— ¿Ah sí?

Lo vio pasarse la lengua por los labios, y él no supo combatir contra eso. Contuvo un momento el aire sintiendo menos el frío de la estación, la cual por suerte estaba cubierta por un grueso techo y paraba el helado viento. Sus labios se veían algo agrietados por el tiempo, así que no quería pensar en ninguna doble intención.

— Sí, bueno, no es cómo si no te lo hubieran dicho ya seguro — Contestó jugando con sus dedos sobre los posabrazos, desviando su mirada hacia ellos para poder retirarla de él —.

Lo escuchó soltar una susurrante risa mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza, sacando una esponja que raspaba de una forma suave para llevarse sólo la pintura caída, y no la del zapato.

— No realmente, así que gracias — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Castiel Milton.

Sintió que Dean dejaba de frotar su zapato y levantó la mirada para saber el motivo. Éste lo miraba con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa.

— ¿Castiel? — Aquellas palabras sonaban más a un _Really?_ Al más puro estilo de las series de televisión, que a su propio nombre — Es raro, además, ¿ese no era un ángel?

— No es raro — Frunció el ceño mordiéndose el labio un segundo por no saltar con alguna bordería, que había escuchado muchísimas en su vida y se conocía unas cuantas que podrían doler —. Y no, es Cassiel, que no es ni siquiera un ángel, si no que un Arcángel. Concretamente el de las esperanzas.

— Disculpe mi ignorancia, su excelentísima, no me mate con esa mirada — Parecía sacado de una obra de teatro, gesticulando con las manos hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, dando a entender que se rendía de una forma un tanto irónica —.

Castiel bufó cruzándose de brazos tratando de ignorarle, mientras éste volvía a su trabajo con los zapatos. Pasando un minuto volvía a estar inquieto, era demasiado curioso y en ese rato se le habían ocurrido unas cuantas preguntas aunque no había querido pensarlas realmente.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — Preguntó de repente, bajando la cabeza para ver de paso cómo iba. Parpadeó al ver que el primero estaba ya listo e iba a ir por el segundo —

— Tengo veinticuatro años, ¿y tú?

— Veintiuno — Arrugó la nariz cuando echó de nuevo aquel producto en el otro zapato y casi se parte en dos del olor —.

— A parte de joven con un olfato sensible — Dean negó con la cabeza divertido —.

— Déjame — Replicó suspirando —. Eres joven, ¿por qué trabajas en ésto?

Dean levantó la cabeza adoptando una apariencia más seria, incluso quizás molesta.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo? ¿Lo hago mal acaso?

Castiel abrió mucho los ojos negando rápidamente con la cabeza mientras se echaba un poco hacia delante para verle desde más cerca, intimidando con ese gesto por un momento a Dean que respiró a la vez que él, sintiendo el vaho de sus alientos chocar entre ellos.

— No, no, al contrario, es sólo que... No es que esto sea malo, ya sabes, pero hay cosas mejores y creo que tú tienes que valer mucho más. Siento si te he ofendido, de verdad, no era mi intención. Si quieres que deje de hablar lo haré, lo siento mucho, Dean. — Pronunció su nombre en apenas un susurro y se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo, con la respiración acelerada —. Mi madre siempre ha dicho que tengo el defecto éste de preguntar demasiado, tengo que aprender a controlarlo.

Dean le miró unos segundos a los ojos, tan azules y llenos de arrepentimiento como si hubiese asesinado a alguien, y se relamió los labios resecos antes de volver a sonreírle, bajando la cabeza hacia los zapatos sin decir nada. Castiel parpadeó confundido cuando por un segundo le había parecido ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— Te lo perdonaré esta vez, a la próxima te dejaré el zapato blanco — Bromeó —.

Castiel sonrió alejándose al ver que ya estaba mejor con él. Por un momento había sentido pánico por si se había sentido menospreciado por sus palabras, cuando su intención era justo la contraria.

— Además, no me molesta que me preguntes cosas, normalmente la gente que se sienta aquí no me dirige ni la mirada, son demasiado prepotentes como para ver a quien le limpia sus caros zapatos de diseño.

A eso no sabía responder, y sólo pudo apretar los labios con algo de repentino enfado. Cuando iba a decir algo escuchó una melodía sonar. Dean levantó la cabeza pidiéndole disculpas y sacando de su bolsillo trasero un móvil que, Castiel pudo jurar, tenía que ser del Prehistórico mínimo. Lo vio descolgar con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha seguía frotando el zapato, el cual de nuevo estaba más cerca de parecerse a lo que eran.

— ¿Qué pasa, enano?... No, hoy no voy a poder ir a recogerte, no me tengo gasolina en el Impala y apenas me queda para volver a casa... Sí, sé que hace mucho frío, perdóname, de verdad. Cuando tenga más dinero prometo ir a por ti cada día y con aire acondicionado, para que te creas que estamos en la playa... Je, lo sé, no hace falta que digas que soy el mejor. Tengo que dejarte, hasta más tarde.

Colgó y volvió a colocarse en la postura de antes echando un poco más del producto sobre el zapato, quedándose apenas los bordes delanteros y laterales. Estuvo un rato en silencio con una sonrisa triste en sus labios hundido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que desvió la mirada hacia el otro pie del chico, viendo que lo movía casi inconscientemente. Suspiró levantando la cabeza.

— Puedes preguntar si quieres.

Castiel abrió los ojos apretando los labios, con la cara de un niño que acababa de ser sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía. Miró hacia Dean, buscando una explicación para que dejase que le preguntase.

— Estoy viendo que vas a morirte si no preguntas, eres muy curioso — Explicó mientras se rascaba la mejilla —. Además, si no paras el otro pie me desconcentro. Adelante, dispara.

— Pues... — Ladeó la cabeza un momento, viendo como la sonrisa de Dean volvía a aparecer en su rostro. Aunque no entendía porqué — Bueno, si me dejas, ¿quién era?

— Mi hermano Sam, está en el instituto y el año que viene quiere entrar a la Universidad, pero no tengo dinero suficiente para pagársela así que sus profesores están ayudándolo con exámenes de acceso para becas de estudio. Es un cerebrito desde que nació y siempre ha sacado muy buenas notas. Hoy sale tarde de una de las pre-pruebas de acceso que le van a hacer, las siguientes las hará cuando esté apunto de acabar el curso y sólo en las Universidades que hayan aceptado el conocimiento que lleva por ahora. Saldrá cansado y quería que lo recogiera, eso es todo.

Dean bajó de nuevo su cabeza, terminando con los últimos restos de pintura. No quería ver aquellos ojos azules, no quería ver su lástima, no la necesitaba. No podía decirle nada porque se la había ganado él contándole todo, pero aun podía mantener un poco de la dignidad que le quedaba.

— Listo, cómo si fueran nuevos — Dijo palmeándole la rodilla mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta para recoger las cosas que había utilizado. Escuchó el crujir de la silla más fuerte y algo revolviendo cosas —. Son...

Dean soltó un bufido de sorpresa cuando sintió que lo tomaban de la muñeca y lo giraban, teniendo que girar sus rodillas justo cuando sintió que su mano apresaba algo entre los dedos. Parpadeó algo confuso y enfadado y miró hacia ella, viendo demasiados billetes en ésta. Así a bote pronto calculando con la vista podía haber treinta dólares mínimo. Boqueó y frunció el ceño girándose para reclamar, cuando nada más poner los ojos en Castiel su otra mano le tapó la boca al completo, haciendo incluso que sus mejillas se marcasen. Parpadeó sorprendido por demasiadas cosas a la vez: primero por el dinero, y por aquella calidez de la mano del chico en su muñeca y en su boca; segundo, porque éste estaba arrodillado frente a él también sin querer soltarlo; y tercero, porque lo miraba de una forma tan penetrante y tan serio desde cerca que no sabía que decir, parecía más mayor y maduro incluso. En su rostro veía el _''no aceptaré un No por respuesta así que más te vale aceptarlo''._ Sabía que no era por sus zapatos ni por que fuera un adinerado que le gustaba humillar a los demás dándoles su dinero. No, sabía que era por la conversación, lo había visto en sus ojos entristecidos nada más terminar la llamada.

Asintió lentamente sin poder oponer resistencia ni física ni mental, pensando que aquel chico aunque parecía un poco frágil no lo era en absoluto. Luego de su aprobación lo vio sonreír mientras las campanas del siguiente tren anunciaban que saldrían en diez minutos y sintió que retiraba las manos de sus labios y su muñeca. El golpe del frío viento rozó su piel, pero enmascaró muy bien lo que había sentido con eso.

— ¿Vendrás aquí más veces? — Preguntó Castiel incorporándose —

— Cada día a ser posible a no ser que me echen, y espero que eso no pase — Le contestó sentándose en los escalones, tal y como estaba cuando había llegado —.

— Bien, entonces ya tengo con quien pasar la media hora de espera entre tren y tren por las mañanas.

Dean levantó la cabeza rápidamente sorprendido hacia Castiel, quien permanecía con una cálida sonrisa hacia él. Escucharon como llamaban al estudiante desde lejos y ambos se giraron para ver a los señores Milton mirando a su hijo, esperando a que volviese con ellos. Volvieron a mirarse unos segundos más y se despidieron con la mano, antes de que Castiel tomase su camino hacia el tren.

— Adios, Cas.

El aludido se giró antes de irse algo sorprendido por el apodo, pero le sonrió y siguió su camino hacia la Universidad.

La mañana parecía más cálida aquel frío veinticinco de Noviembre.

**Nota final:** _Decir finalmente que todas las líneas son reales, y son las que verdaderamente se toman xD Y, que la estación de Fitchburg existe: www. jeep2girl cards/usa4000/usa4388_ ma-fitchburg .jpgPor si queréis verla n_n Unid las cuatro partes separadas del link, ponedle antes el http y veréis la foto de la estación. Espero que no sea una pesadez leer ésto y que os acabe gustando, dejádmelo saber n.n Love por vosotros!_


	2. Chapter 2

Por desgracia los planes de Castiel no salieron como él había querido. Cuando ese mismo día llegó a casa su madre le prohibió volver a ver a aquel chico, con la excusa de que no le había infundido la confianza suficiente como para dejarlo ir. Estaba seguro de que ese no era el motivo, qué era una burda mentira que enmascaraba algo más grande. Su madre sabía que era gay, y su padre, de hecho toda su familia lo sabía. Pero tenía dos problemas, uno a nivel personal y otro a nivel familiar. El personal lo conocía ella bien, y era que Castiel apenas se había interesado por nadie en su vida a pesar de saber sus propios gustos, y la idea de que se hubiera interesado en aquel chico era algo muy complicado. No por ella; ella no tenía prejuicios ninguno. El problema familiar era el que estaba de por medio. Harol, su abuelo materno, desde que se había enterado de aquella noticia no había vuelto a pisar la casa y había prometido que si su nieto no se quedaba con una chica, él no le daría ni un dólar de su herencia a pesar de ser su único nieto. Eso a Castiel le daba exactamente igual, no pensaba vivir de herencias, si no que de su trabajo. Pero su madre siempre le había pedido respeto, porque él era una persona mayor y no quería que un disgusto fuera lo que le llevase al cielo. Él lo respetaba siempre y cuando no influenciase en su vida sentimental, y por primera vez lo estaba haciendo. Discutió con ella durante cerca de una hora y finalmente decidió zanjar el asunto marchándose a su habitación con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar. Ambos sabían que él no iba a ceder a sus deseos, y más cuando su abuelo no tenía que enterarse siquiera.

A pesar de todo, cada día del resto de la semana había pasado lo mismo. Se había bajado del tren con una mala cara que ni él mismo se reconocía, levantando la mirada hacia Dean, quien le sonreía con comprensión sólo a él. Y, cuando pensaba que ya nadie le miraba, dirigía una sonrisa con sorna y burla a Anna. Y lo hacía porque contaba con que a veces las madres tienen ojos hasta detrás de la cabeza. Castiel no dormía bien desde hacía días, cada noche soñaba con lo mismo.

Soñaba estar sólo en aquella estación, donde caminaba mientras veía una tormenta de nieve caer fuera. Sentía el frío muy real a pesar de estar en un mundo imaginado por su mente, y de su boca salía vaho cada vez que respiraba. Recordaba llegar al lugar de los escalones y allí, Dean lo esperaba vestido una camisa de cuadros sobre una camiseta ajustada, sin tener en cuenta el frío que podría hacer, más unos vaqueros negros ajustados y... qué le perdonasen, pero no podía evitar fijarse en aquel _un enorme bulto_ que destacaba en ellos. Sólo era capaz de suspirar por él mientras lo veía caminar rápidamente hasta llegar a su altura, y lo tomaba de la cintura para asaltar su boca con tanto calor que la nieve acumulada empezaba a derretirse a las afueras de la estación. Él se dejaba guiar hasta estar tirado sobre el suelo de la estación desnudo, con Dean sobre él besándole, rozándose con su cuerpo y prometiéndole placeres indescriptibles al oído. Lo sentía meter las piernas entre las suyas para abrirlas, rozando con sus muslos la sensible piel de los suyos, cosquilleándole en la piel con el vello que su mente parecía haber imaginado que tendría sobre su cuerpo, haciéndose hueco para llegar hasta su mejilla y hablar.

_— Dios, Cas, sabes que voy a hacer que te derritas como la nieve, ¿verdad? Dime que quieres que lo haga, con mi boca, rozándome contigo, entrando en ti, Cas. Oh, sí, porque me muero por entrar en ti, y hacértelo con tanta fuerza que olvides todo lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, que creas que yo soy el tren de la estación, y sólo te centres en gritar mi nombre, ¿sabes lo bien que suena en tu pulcra boca, Cas?_

Y él no podía evitar entregarse a él con toda la pasión que su joven cuerpo albergaba. Porque, aunque sonaba estúpido, aquel rato con Dean había sido el más sincero y verdadero que había pasado en años. Su mirada, su sonrisa, sus gestos: lamiéndose el labio, guiñándole el ojo, llamándole _Cas._ Dios, sólo lo conocía de un día y ya había hecho una propia _short-version _de su nombre. Él no... no podía más.

— Castiel...

— ¡Oh, vaya, parece que me he manchado el zapato de barro seco! Qué mala suerte que el suelo de la estación esté tan manchado por la lluvia de ayer, ¿verdad? — Dijo gesticulando casi exageradamente mientras intentaba permanecer serio, con ironía en su voz —

Anna le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, soltando un suspiro por sus finos labios y asintió encogiéndose de hombros, sabiendo que su hijo estaba haciendo más teatro del necesario con la intención de que notase su enfado. Castiel le sonrió diciéndole que se fuera a la cafetería y se giró mirando hacia Dean, quien silbó y le guiñó un ojo nada más tenerlo cerca, mirándole fijamente aun recostado como siempre en los escalones con aquella típica sonrisa _by Dean_. Porque Castiel, después de días observándolo, ya la conocía y le había puesto nombre por lo única que era.

— Un estudiante que seguro es modélico haciéndole estas cosas a una madre para poder hablar con quien no debe, vaya vaya, Cas, no sabía que tenías ese punto.

Se sonrojó al no saber como tomarse el _ese punto_ y se sentó en la silla con cuidado, viendo a Dean arrodillarse frente a él. Castiel no pudo dejar pasar el detalle de que esta vez parecía usar una ropa menos antigua que la primera que le vio: unos pantalones vaqueros menos desgastados que los anteriores y una sudadera de un grupo de música heavy, que aun no tenía las letras borradas. Una sensación de calidez lo invadió al ver eso. Esta vez fue más listo y adelantó el pie antes de que lo hiciera Dean y lo vio sonreír con la cabeza agachada mientras sacaba botes distintos a la otra vez. Era un barro que aun no estaba totalmente seco siquiera, así que sabía que no iba a tener demasiado tiempo y su madre saldría a buscarle seguramente. Porque ella también lo sabía, el barro era fácil de quitar.

— Siento no haber podido estar contigo esta semana — Se disculpó, él no era una persona de romper promesas y precisamente ésa le había dolido —.

— No te preocupes, de hecho no sé como es que el primer día te dejaron acercarte a mí. Ahí cometieron su error.

— ... Yo me alegro de eso.

Dean levantó un momento la cabeza para ver mirarle, esperando encontrar algún gesto seductor o algo a la altura de esas palabras que demostrase broma, o algo por ese estilo. Pero Castiel estaba serio, quizás porque no quería ser malinterpretado de nuevo, o quizás porque quería que sus palabras se tomasen con seriedad. Desvió la mirada hacia ambos lados mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza, suspirando algo nervioso e intentando que no se le notase. Sacó el cepillo para limpiar el barro y levantó la mano con la que no limpiaba para sujetarle el tobillo. Desde fuera podía parecer un gesto normal, pero Castiel bien sabía que no lo era.

— ... Yo también.

Sus azules ojos se abrieron unos segundos de sorpresa, y luego no pudo evitar una lánguida y tímida sonrisa. No se había esperado esas palabras luego del gesto, pues aunque Dean pareciera muy abierto con él dentro de aquella personalidad no estaba el mostrar ese tipo de cosas tan fácilmente.

— Esta vez no voy a tardar tanto, así que si tienes alguna pregunta tienes que disparar ahora.

Castiel sabía que era un cambio radical de tema, y lo aceptó asintiendo.

— Más que preguntar, afirmo que la siguiente semana ya podré quedarme contigo por las mañanas mientras espero el tren — No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, y más notando el apretón que Dean le había dado en el tobillo nada más oírlo —. A mi madre le dan las vacaciones hoy viernes, y mi padre no volverá hasta las navidades ya, así qué cada mañana me montaré sólo en el tren y no habrá nadie quien me prohíba nada.

Dean sonrió asintiendo, dejando ver que estaba complacido por aquellas palabras. Castiel empezó a contarle cosas que le habían ocurrido esa semana por petición del mayor de los dos, quien se entretenía con alguien que le hablaba con tantos datos y minuciosos detalles. Era agradable escucharle, le trataba como un igual a pesar de que, aunque el chico no se diera cuenta, eran muy distintos. Al menos socialmente hablando. Dean sabía que Castiel no había podido volver a acercarse a él por sus padres, cosa que le había impactado mucho pues desde lejos no aparentaban en absoluto ser tan prepotentes como para prohibir a su hijo verle. Siempre pensó que tenía que haber un motivo más. Por eso no se enfadó ni se molestó con él, pues aunque pareciera increíble ya le bastaba verlo cada día saliendo del tren. Y había tenido suerte de que Castiel montase todo el rollo del barro para acercarse a él, si no, habría acabado en la puerta del tren agarrándolo del brazo para llevárselo un rato con él. Aunque fuera sólo para mirarle a los ojos, eso ya le hubiera bastado. No los había podido olvidar desde que los había visto en casi todas sus expresiones en un día: enfadados, serios, tiernos, sorprendidos... Era muy expresivo aunque él no se diera cuenta. O quizás, es que aquel despliegue de sensaciones se los provocaba Dean. Pensarlo hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese.

Cuando terminó de abrillantar los mocasines negros, qué dedujo eran parte del uniforme o si no eran zapatos muy cómodos, se levantó para comunicárselo. Pero justo en ese momento se llevó una mano al estómago, el cual casi pudo jurar que había rugido de hambre.

— ¿Qué demonio tienes metido ahí dentro que ha hecho ese ruido? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño — Dean, ¿has comido algo hoy?

El aludido arqueó una ceja ante aquel despliegue de enfado.

— No.

— ¿Por qué?

— No he tenido tiempo, ¿vale? — Dijo incorporándose, viendo como Castiel hacía lo mismo y se ponía frente a él, mirándole fijamente. Frunció el ceño algo intimidado por la cercanía, le ponía nervioso que hiciera eso. Se lamió el labio mientras le miraba —

— Y, ¿vas a comer ahora?

— ... No, no voy a comer ahora, Cas.

— ¿Por qué? — Insistió ladeando la cabeza, aun con una expresión de enfado que ambos seguramente no comprendían —

— ... Sam está un poco enfermo y necesita comer más que yo, le he dado mi desayuno esta mañana para que no se pusiera peor. Es eso, ¿contento?

En ese momento parecían haber cambiado posiciones. Castiel relajó las facciones de su cara al oír aquellas palabras sobre su hermano. Dean por el contrario había fruncido el ceño aun más algo enfadado, no le gustaba dar explicaciones por nada del mundo.

— Deja que yo t-...

— No, Cas, no. Me niego, ¿vale? Ya hiciste suficiente el otro día con la gasolina... por cierto, Sam te da las gracias. Pero ya está, no quiero que me ayudes en nada más.

— Dean...

— Cas, he dicho que no, por favor. Ve ahora con tu madre, no quiero que tenga que venir aquí a por ti y me pegue porque crea que he secuestrado a su hijo, vamos — Se alejó un poco de él para poner distancias e intentó siempre hablarle en un neutral —.

Vio que aquel estudiante se quedaba unos momentos más observándole, de nuevo serio, para darse la vuelta y marcharse rápidamente dejando los dos dólares que solía pedir en la silla. Dean parpadeó y casi tuvo el impulso de salir tras él para pedirle perdón, pero si lo hacía iba a gastar más dinero en él y eso era lo último que quería. Se giró para guardar las cosas con cuidado, esperando que aquello no le hiciera cambiar su opinión de pasar las mañanas con él... Por que había deseado su compañía cada mañana. No sabía que era lo que más le había impactado, ¿quizás era su seguridad?¿Su humildad?¿Su limpia mirada?

Guardaba las cosas lentamente mientras cada vez empezaba a arrepentirse más de no haberle detenido. De todas formas si no quería pasar con él las mañanas, él se encargaría de buscarle. Le daba igual, su parte caprichosa era la culpable y no él.

— Eh, tú.

Apretó la mandíbula al oír que alguien le decía _tú_ y se giró dispuesto a enfrentarse si hacía falta. De repente vio algo blanco que era lanzado contra él y pegaba justamente contra su pecho. Lo atrapó al vuelo, viendo que era una bolsa blanca de plástico y que en ella había algo caliente que sentía contra su torso y sus manos. A parte de ello, olía demasiado bien. Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con aquella mirada chispeante azul, que demostraba aun enfado.

— Pero qué... — Empezó a hablar mientras abría la bolsa y el olor a hamburguesa completa inundaba sus sentidos, haciendo que su estómago vibrase de ansias —

— Ha sido mi madre.

Dean levantó la cabeza rápidamente mirándole confundido, abriendo sus labios para querer hablar, pero sin poder emitir sonidos entre ellos.

— Aunque si ella no se me hubiera adelantado, yo habría hecho lo mismo, pero al menos así me ahorro el esperar la cola — Comenzó a explicarse, aun manteniendo su dura postura —. Quiere pedirte perdón porque imagina y sabe lo que tienes que estar pensando de ella. Pero quiere que sepas que no le caes mal ni nada, que son otros asuntos ajenos a ti — Se acercó hasta Dean, viendo que éste aun no era capaz de decir nada y le dio un apretón en el hombro —. Dice que limpias muy bien los zapatos, que una persona que hace eso no puede ser mala — Castiel empezó a sonreír levemente tras sus palabras, notando que ahora el otro estaba aun más impresionado —.

El más alto de los dos bajó su mirada hasta la bolsa que tenía entre sus manos y luego volvió hacia Castiel, el cual aun no había soltado su hombro y le miraba desde muy cerca. Lo veía sonreír, y él no pudo evitar hacer una mueca parecida, evitando emocionarse en todo momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo y no era el momento de hacerlo de nuevo con un chico que había conocido de dos días sólo.

— Gracias... — Consiguió murmurar cuando se sentía más recuperado — Y yo no... o sea, sabía que tu madre tenía que tener otro motivo para no dejar que te acercases a mí, aunque en un principio lo dudé. Y dile que cuando quiera también puedo limpiar sus zapatos, si tan bueno soy — Guiñándole el ojo mientras sonreía —. ¿Sabes qué eres muy mandón a pesar de no aparentarlo?

— Sólo cuando lo veo necesario — Dijo sin poder evitar sonreír —.

Aunque sabía que tenía que irse no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera quería hacerlo. Miró hacia su mano, la cual seguía en el hombro de Dean, y casi sin ser consciente de sus actos la deslizó por sus hombros hasta su cuello, ante una atenta mirada por parte del mayor de los dos. Lo notó cálido, y siguió deslizando sus dedos hasta la mejilla, acariciándola lentamente con el pulgar. Dean entrecerró los ojos sin apartar la mirada de él, sintiendo aquel suave y cálido contacto sobre su piel como la caricia de una suave pluma. Y bien podría haber imaginado aquellos dedos como plumas, pues su dueño sería lo que representan sin dudarlo. Se relamió los labios resecos por el frío, por los actos de aquel chico que le miraba con cautela, como si él mismo estuviera experimentando con su toque. Vio que aquellos ojos azules se deslizaban por su mejilla al mismo ritmo que el dedo, como si quisiera grabarselo con el tacto y con la vista. Y él sólo podía fijarse en sus labios ahora que Castiel no estaba mirándole a los ojos. Tragó saliva no muy seguro de los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza, y su pie derecho se adelantó apenas unos milímetros con la intención de acercarse más a aquel chico. Pero apenas pudo avanzar cuando la sirena del último aviso del tren sonaba. Quedaban cinco minutos para que partiese y el tiempo en ese instante era oro. Dean dejó la bolsa en la silla y levantó sus manos tomando la del chico entre ellas, alejándolas de su cara despacio.

— Tienes que irte, o vas a perder el tren, Cas.

El otro apenas pudo asentir lentamente mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas, y su mirada se cubría de desconcierto. No sabía que acababa de hacer, sólo había sentido un gran impulso de acariciarle y por unos segundos creyó que había estado en otro mundo. De hecho apenas se creía que hubieran pasado veintincinco minutos. Dean soltó su mano para que pudiera irse, no sin antes pasar las yemas de sus dedos por la palma y dorso de ésta. Castiel suspiró nervioso ante aquella caricia, pues seguramente ahora querría más de esas y no podría verle siquiera hasta el siguiente lunes. El mayor sonrió para infundirle valor, pues seguramente ambos estaban pensando en el fin de semana precisamente.

— Hasta el lunes, Dean.

Se despidió sintiéndose mejor con aquel gesto y se dio la vuelta justo para ver a su madre salir de la cafetería, directa hacia el tren. Ésta miró a su hijo y luego a sus espaldas, fijando la vista en Dean. Y ambos se sonrieron en ese momento, cada uno reconfortado con sus propios demonios internos. Los vio subir al tren, el cual unos momentos más tarde cerraba las puertas para ponerse en marcha e irse.

Se sentó en los escalones sacando la hamburguesa de la bolsa, desenvolviéndola lentamente viendo que tenía un tamaño considerable; sentía el calor en sus dedos, el olor en su nariz, y casi el gusto en su boca aun sin darle un mordisco. Quiso disfrutarla, y lo intentó, pero en apenas cuatro grandes mordiscos se había comido la mitad. Se pasó la mano por la boca para quitarse los rastros de ketchup y miró lo que quedaba. Levantó la cabeza unos instantes mirando como el tren ya se había ido y volvió a agacharla, envolviendo lentamente la hamburguesa con su papel. Dejaría la mitad para Sam, no le parecía justo ser el único que pudiera disfrutar de ella. Entonces metió la mano en la bolsa y sintió algo cálido en ella. Arqueó la ceja y se la puso en las rodillas abriéndola, viendo como había otra hamburguesa dentro, con unas palabras escritas en el papel de ésta. La sacó para leer las letras dibujadas rápidamente a bolígrafo, pero a pesar de ello tenían un estilo cuidado.

_Porque mi madre se acordó de ti  
y yo de Sam. Disfruta la tuya, Dean._

_Castiel (Cas)._

Apretó los labios conteniendo la humedad de sus ojos y apretó la bolsa entre las manos esbozando una amplia sonrisa, volviendo a levantar la cabeza mientras se pasaba las manos para retirarse la humedad de las pestañas. Y aunque ya no podía ver u oír el tren, dedicó una sonrisa a la lejanía que dejaban los raíles entre los árboles. Porque él, ese día tenía que ser la persona más afortunada de aquella estación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de la autora:** _(Vuestro destino es que dé la lata con una nota cada cierto tiempo (?) xD ) En primer lugar, gracias por todos los comentarios! n_n Los he contestado todos menos el de Lirael, porque al no tener cuenta no me deja, ¡así que al menos por aquí le doy las gracias por él ;D! Este capítulo es un poco especial para mí, y espero que os guste, ¡nos leemos~!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Castiel se despertó lleno de una extraña felicidad aquella fría mañana de la segunda semana de Diciembre, estirándose en su cama abrazando la almohada. Y ciertamente, desde que había comenzado ésta se había levantado así cada día. Bostezó mientras se quedaba unos segundos acurrucado entre las sábanas, lo suficiente como para desperezarse y suspiró apartándolas para levantarse. Se acercó hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas para ver cómo estaba el día. El cielo se encontraba cubiertos de nubes grises y a lo lejos se podían escuchar restos de tormenta que avecinaban lo que ocurriría en horas. Le gustaban ese tipo de días, le daban paz a pesar de las tormentas y el frío no era algo que le hubiera molestado nunca. Fue hasta su armario para sacar su uniforme y colocárselo lentamente, pensando en que de nuevo era casi fin de semana. Aquella idea no debería de ser tan triste, por Dios, que era un estudiante y se suponía que los estudiantes tenían que amar al fin de semana por encima de todo. Pero Castiel no amaba los fines de semana; él amaba el tren, la parada en Fitchburg y todas aquellas mañanas en compañía de aquel chico. Cuando tenía que limpiar los zapatos de alguien él se iba por té, pues sabía que a Dean no le hacía demasiada gracia que lo viese así y tampoco podían hablar en ese momento, y él lo respetaba.

Terminó de acomodarse la ropa y se acercó hasta su maletín metiendo los apuntes que le serían necesarios aquel día. Pronto tendría los exámenes finales y cada tarde dedicaba cerca de cuatro horas de estudio intensivo a sus materias desde que había empezado el curso. Consideraba que iba preparado para cualquier cosa que le echasen encima, o eso esperaba al menos. Antes de marcharse cogió también un paraguas por si acaso.

Anna lo vio bajar por las escaleras con aquella energía que desprendía y sonrió levemente dándole la espalda, tomando el plato con el desayuno que le había hecho y girándose para ponerlo en la mesa. Castiel le dio las gracias y se lo comió en apenas unos minutos, queriendo salir lo antes posible de su casa hacia la estación. Si tomaba los trenes anteriores al acostumbrado sabía que podía llegar antes y estar más rato con Dean, y eso era un aliciente más que claro para levantarse más temprano cada día.

— ¡Adios mamá, hasta la tarde!

Se acercó hasta la puerta para ver a su hijo correr a la estación y sonrió de nuevo, la felicidad de él siempre sería su mayor felicidad también.

OooOoOoOo

El tren estaba apunto de llegar a la estación y se levantó de los asientos para colocarse en la entrada, abrochándose mejor la chaqueta que llevaba. El día no sólo amenazaba con lluvias, si no que también con un viento helado que hasta a él podría importunarlo.

Las puertas se abrieron y él sonrió como siempre antes de salir, y al levantar la vista se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

— Pero qué...

Escuchó el golpe contra el suelo y unos gritos provenir desde donde Dean estaba. El nombrado se encontraba sentado en el suelo hacia atrás, pasándose la mano por el labio, y delante de él un hombre con la pierna estirada hacia él que se levantaba de la silla. Castiel salió corriendo hacia ellos mientras escuchaba las voces.

— ¿¡Qué no vas a terminar de limpiarme los zapatos, estúpido crío!?

El hombre que gritaba llevaba un traje negro inmaculado, el pelo muy corto y no era demasiado joven por lo que se veía a simple vista. Sus ojos demostraban un enfado que bien podrían ser comparados con los de un demonio bien vestido.

— Eso he dicho, ahora lárgese si no quiere que...

Castiel llegó en ese momento y se puso de rodillas tras Dean, viendo que éste giraba la cabeza mirándole con sorpresa de encontrarlo allí, quizás porque era más temprano de lo normal.

— Dean, ¿qué ha pasado? — Preguntó preocupado, fijándose en su labio — Dios, ¡estás sangrando! — Giró su cabeza mirando a aquel hombre, el cual lo miraba con desprecio también — ¿Qué le ha hecho? — Gruñó —

— Tranquilo, eh, tranquilo — Dean intentó calmarlo tomándolo del brazo —.

—¿Yo? — El desprecio de su voz llegaba a ser visible incluso — Nada, sólo le he dicho que en vez de dedicarse a ésto, si lo que necesita es dinero podría usar esos labios carnosos que tiene para mejores cosas con las que ganarlo, ¿tú no lo crees igual? Seguro que sí — Concluyó sonriendole con prepotencia y desprecio —

Castiel abrió los ojos de sorpresa y enfado.

— Si no quiere tener problemas, márchese, ahora — Habló Dean sin soltar al chico de su agarre, aunque parecía no haber podido reaccionar —.

— ¿Qué harás si no, pegarme? En el momento que hagas eso te echarán de aquí y te prohibirán limpiar más zapatos en esta estación, sucio criajo.

La gente que empezaba a acumularse alrededor apenas pudo ver lo que ocurría delante de ellos. El estudiante de Harvard se levantó y se zafó del agarre del chico y con todas sus fuerzas había soltado un puñetazo a la cara de aquel hombre, tan fuerte que cayó hacia atrás cayendo casi sobre los escalones. Por suerte unos centímetros evitaron aquel golpe.

— ¡CAS!

Dean se levantó y lo sujetó con sus brazos rodeándole, apretándolo contra su cuerpo para calmarlo. Puso su mano sobre el cabello del chico y hundió su cabeza en su pecho con fuerza, escuchándolo respirar aceleradamente de la ira.

Castiel no supo lo que había hecho hasta terminarlo, y abrió los ojos sorprendidos dejándose abrazar por él, subiendo sus manos para agarrarse con los dedos a la sudadera de Dean. Apoyó más la cabeza contra su torso cerrando los ojos, dejándose abrazar mientras se calmaba. Su pelo tenía que estar haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla, porque sintió como Dean se estremeció cuando movió la cabeza. Escuchó tras sus espaldas como aquel hombre se levantaba con un quejido y habló con la voz rota del dolor.

— Crío hijo de...

— ¡FUERA!

— ¡MÁRCHESE DE AQUÍ O LLAMAREMOS A SEGURIDAD, BABOSO!

— ¿¡NO LE DA VERGÜENZA LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!?

Dean y Castiel giraron sus rostros para escuchar los gritos de la multitud que se había reunido a su alrededor y reclamaban que se fuera. Aquel hombre les miró sorprendido mientras se manoseaba la mejilla y vio al guardia de seguridad llegar a lo lejos. Con pánico buscó sus pertenencias, y encontró su maletín al lado de Castiel. Éste siguió su mirada y lo vio también. Sin pensárselo se agachó para cogerlo y lo miró.

— Tome su maletín y lárguese, _Crowley_ — Dijo con un tono de desprecio que nunca había usado en su vida, lanzándole el objeto a su dueño —.

Nada más tomarlo en el aire les miró seriamente y gruñó dándose la vuelta, marchándose por el primer pasillo cercano que encontró. La gente aplaudió a los dos chicos antes de preguntarles si estaban bien. Dean no contestó a nada, cosa que a Castiel le extrañó. Estaba demasiado serio a pesar de que habían ganado aquel encuentro.

— ¿Me das un segundo para que te cure esa herida?

Ambos se giraron para ver a una mujer algo mayor sacando de su bolso un bote e alcohol etílico y unos algodones.

— Soy enfermera, no os extrañéis de que lleve esto encima, hijos — Dijo con una tímida sonrisa —

Se acercó hasta Dean, quien la miraba en silencio. Justo cuando iba a mojar el algodón en el alcohol, éste habló.

— No, no lo haga.

— Pero, se te puede infectar — Replicó suavemente la mujer —

— No pasará nada, no se preocupe.

— Pero...

— Dean...

— ¡He dicho que no, ¿vale?! — Gritó de repente dándose la vuelta, echando a correr —

Castiel se giró alargando su brazo para seguirle, pero antes se dio la vuelta mirando a la mujer, la cual le miraba algo asolada.

— No se preocupe, algo tiene que pasarle, él no es así, de verdad — Le excusó viéndola asentir — ¿Podría... podría dejarme eso a mí? Conseguiré curarle la herida y mañana mismo se lo devolveré aquí, por la mañana.

— Quédatelo, tengo muchos más en el hospital — Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras lo dejaba en sus manos —. Cuídalo, hijo, se nota que está protegiéndose — La mujer se lo pedía en un tono bajo mientras le daba un suave apretón en los dedos, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse —.

Castiel asintió antes de darse la vuelta y echar a correr por donde había visto a Dean hacerlo, cruzando toda la estación y bajando por la rampa que conducía a la zona de vías antiguas donde los trenes eran guardados, ya que la circulación no existía allí. Miró todas las hileras de cabinas que había y decidió recorrerlos buscándole. Pasaba en linea recta entre ellos mirando a cada lado, pensando en que no debía llamarle o podría huir de él. Notaba la tierra seca en sus zapatos, y así lo agradeció, mojada habría hecho más ruido del necesario. Apretó el bote de alcohol contra su pecho y suspiró por encontrarle. En ese momento giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio una figura sentada en una de las escaleras de acceso a los trenes de carga negros de la estación. Miraba al frente serio y con el ceño fruncido, enfadado seguramente. Castiel no se dejó amedrentar y caminó despacio, llegando hasta el sitio y sentándose junto a él. Ambos estaban en silencio, cosa que sabían que no iba a durar demasiado con el estudiante por allí.

— ... Ha sido un gesto feo haberle hablado así a la mujer — Dijo mirando hacia sus pies, no queriendo ver su reacción. No recibió ninguna respuesta al cabo de unos minutos y levantó su rostro para enfrentarle —. Dean, háblame.

— No tenías que haberle pegado, ¿sabes? — Le gruñó apretando sus dedos, sin mirarle siquiera —

— ¿Perdón? — Frunció el ceño ahora él, confundido —

— Lo que oyes, Cas.

— ¡Maldita sea, Dean, claro que tenía que pegarle por lo que te había dicho y por aquella amenaza! — Gritó levantando la mano, poniéndola en su hombro y haciéndole girarse hasta él — ¡Y mírame!

— ¡Si yo no lo hice no tendrías que haberlo hecho tú! — Dijo elevando el tono tanto como el otro chico, girándose totalmente hacia él, apretando la mandíbula —

— ¡Lo hice porque tú no lo habías hecho, aunque tendrías, Dean! ¡Maldita sea, te había ofrecido prostituirte, joder, _prostituirte!_ ¿¡Es qué no te das cuenta de esa gravedad, Dean!? — Se levantó incapaz de quedarse más tiempo quieto, mirando el rostro de indignación que tenía el mayor de los dos —

— ¡No soy tonto, claro que me doy cuenta!

— ¿¡Entonces por qué no hiciste nada!?

— ¡PORQUE ME HABRÍAN ECHADO DE LA ESTACIÓN Y NUNCA MÁS PODRÍA VERTE CADA MAÑANA, MALDITA SEA!

Aquel grito y el golpe que recibió el tren por el puño de Dean seguramente tuvo que escucharse por todos los alrededores de la vacía zona que los rodeaba. Castiel sintió su cuerpo flaquear y soltó su maletín en el suelo, casi incapaz de respirar por si mismo. Buscó con la mirada azul los verdes ojos de Dean, pero éste se la había negado. Se acercó hasta el mayor de los dos, qué había agachado la cabeza conteniendo todas sus emociones y se mordía el labio con los ojos cerrados. Se arrodilló sobre el escalón que estaba debajo de él y puso sus manos sobre las rodillas del Winchester, bajando y ladeando su cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara.

— Dean... — Susurró su nombre —

El nombrado abrió sus húmedos ojos de rabia contenida.

— ¡Iba a pegarle, ¿vale!? ¡Pero apareciste tú de repente, más temprano que nunca y me sorprendí, porque en el fondo sé que no vienes más temprano por la Universidad, si no que por gusto, por hacerme compañía y yo...! ¡Yo te debía el no pegarle a ese hijo de puta, porque entonces tu esfuerzo no se vería agradecido por mí, y tampoco quiero que me nieguen la entrada! ¡Por eso no le pegué, maldita sea! ¿¡Te cuesta comprender eso!? — Gritaba sus palabras en busca de una liberación interior, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Castiel, los cuales empezaban a estar brillantes como los suyos. Dean levantó sus manos tomándolo de las mejillas para que no se le ocurriera desviar la mirada — Y, odio mostrarme así de débil — El tono que usó dejó de ser fuerte, y su voz se calmó dejando de gritar —. Y me enfado, me enfado muchísimo porque no me puedo permitir ser así, Cas, por mí, por Sam, por ti — Los susurros empezaron a hacerse notorios a cada palabra —. Porque fui débil no deteniéndote, ¿sabes que podría pasar si alguien te reporta a la Universidad? ¡Además, maldita sea, podría haberse caído sobre los escalones y haberse matado!

Castiel bajó la mirada parpadeando, con la vista nublosa por la humedad. Levantó sus manos acariciando las de Dean lentamente, que no dejaba de hablar.

— Por suerte eso no ha pasado, pero aun así el golpe si ha sido real y si llegasen a enterarse podrían echarte, o podrían poner una mancha en tu currículum, y yo nunca me lo habría perdonado. Porque no me hace falta ver tus notas para saber que tienen que ser excelentes, y yo no quiero ser lo que las oscurezca.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirándole de nuevo mientras negaba.

— ¡Dean, tú no...!

Éste no lo dejó continuar hablando, poniendo su pulgar sobre los labios del más joven. Castiel sentía las rodillas heladas con el contacto del hierro sobre ellas, pero no podía apartarse de sus manos, de su mirada. Tan llena de algo que quizás aun no comprendía del todo y le asustaba, mucho, pero a la vez era un alivio para su corazón. Él no quería ser una debilidad para Dean, pero el hecho de serlo le daba un cierto regocijo que por ahora quería ignorar, pues no estaba del todo seguro. Dejó de acariciar las manos de Dean y las llevó hacia sus mejillas, imitando su postura, mirándolo desde abajo tal y como siempre hacía gracias a la altura del otro. Lo vio lamerse los labios mientras bajaba su mirada hasta los suyos durante un momento, y su corazón se aceleró. Entrecerró los ojos acercándose lentamente a él, queriendo dar el paso que Dean no se atrevía a dar, quizás por un tonto impulso de búsqueda del cariño que necesitaba de él, también de pedirle perdón. Lo que fuera, él lo necesitaba y esperaba que el otro también. Cuando estaba apunto de rozar su nariz con la de él, sintió algo frío cayendo en su frente y sobre sus manos. Las miró y vio gotas de agua recorriéndole los dedos hasta mezclase con su chaqueta y sin previo aviso escuchó el tintineo de las gotas de lluvia en el suelo, cada vez más insistentes. Se separaron rápidamente para ver el cielo, donde una gran nube oscura que cubría la estación entera y todos los alrededores estaba dispuesta a descargar su furia sobre ellos en cuestión de un rato.

— Tenemos que irnos antes de que la tormenta se haga peor, Cas — Dijo Dean volviendo a mirarle —.

— Antes tengo que curarte la herida — Dijo agachándose para coger su maletín, sacando el paraguas que había guardado aquella mañana y abriéndolo sobre ellos —. Toma, aguántalo tú — Dijo dándoselo a Dean, mientras él abría el bote de alcohol y lo echaba sobre el algodón —.

Se acercó más a él, pegando su estómago y la parte baja de su pecho contra las piernas de Dean, quien las abrió un poco para dejarle espacio y pudiera cubrirse bajo el paraguas. Tenía que curarle el labio desde muy cerca, ya que si no se mojaría, así que tenía delante de sus ojos la mitad inferior del rostro de Winchester. Empezó a pasar el algodón sin poder evitar que de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviasen hacia sus pecas. Eran demasiado bonitas, o es que simplemente a Dean le quedaban muy bien.

Estuvo un rato limpiando su herida, sin escuchar queja alguna por el escozor o por nada más. Cuando estaba apunto de terminar Dean se movió hacia delante, dejándole con el algodón en el aire. Se iba a quejar, pero no pudo decir nada cuando notó la nariz de Dean sobre su cabello y sus labios rozando su frente con cuidado. Cerró los ojos escuchando la lluvia suave que caía alrededor de ellos, la respiración de Dean, la tormenta lejana.

— ... Hueles muy bien... hueles a... ¿manzana? — Preguntó en voz baja —

— Me gusta ir oliendo a frutas... — Susurró sin moverse, apoyandose de nuevo en sus rodillas con las manos —

— Mi tarta favorita es la de manzana — Dijo sonriendo levemente, volviendo a olerle para inundarse de su olor —.

Castiel sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre la pierna de Dean y apoyaba su cabeza sobre ellas, dejando que le acariciase el pelo con una mano, completamente en paz.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer el viernes de la semana que viene?

Dean preguntó y el otro negó con la cabeza, adormilado entre sus caricias.

— Quiero comprarle a Sam un regalo de navidad. Nada caro desde luego, pero estos días he tenido suerte y he conseguido reunir más dinero de lo habitual — Comenzó a explicarse —. Pero no soy bueno con los regalos, y creo que tú y él os parecéis en gustos y sabrías que podría comprarle.

— Iré contigo a donde quieras, entonces — Contestó sonriendo sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados —

Luego de unos instantes así, escucharon a lo lejos el primer aviso de la salida del tren y decidieron separarse y levantarse de aquellas escaleras. Sin decirse nada recogieron las cosas y caminaron bajo el paraguas hasta la estación, más pegados de lo que quizás era realmente necesario, pero para ellos así estaba bien.


	4. Chapter 4

La siguiente semana de Diciembre antes de que llegase la navidad pasó tan rápido que ambos apenas se enteraron. Castiel había hecho sus exámenes, los cuales pensaba que le habían salido bastante bien, y Dean cada mañana escuchaba sobre ellos e incluso le ayudaba a repasar en voz alta mientras no tenía que limpiar los zapatos de nadie. No pudieron obviar las miradas de orgullo que cada uno dedicaba al otro cuando hablaban, repasaban, o discutían los gustos del hermano menor de los Winchester. Dean le había propuesto que fuera a su casa aquella tarde luego de las compras para así esconderlas de su hermano, y para que así Sam lo conociera. Castiel casi se murió de vergüenza cuando Dean le contó que su pequeño hermano lo consideraba un héroe por haberle pegado a Crowley, aunque claramente nunca le contó el motivo verdadero de la discusión. Por ello él también había insistido en que fuera, además, porque quería hablar con él sobre cómo era Harvard. Sea como fuere, para Castiel estaba más que bien todo aquello.

El viernes veinte llegó y al salir de la Universidad se despidió de sus amigos, caminando hacia la estación. Avisó a su madre por teléfono al salir de clases que llegaría tarde y tomaría el último tren de la noche. Había hablado con su padre también el día anterior de sus planes, porque en el fondo también necesitaba su aprobación aunque no estuviera en casa. No una aprobación como la que un niño necesitaba, él ya era los suficientemente mayor como para no necesitarla, pero si una aprobación de sus actos de una persona más sabia que él. Lo echaba de menos, y para su felicidad no se opuso en absoluto. De hecho, le ofreció una interesante idea.

El tren de vuelta a la estación llegó y salió de él buscando con la mirada a Dean, el cual le esperaba apoyado en una de las columnas mirándole. Se quedó sin oxígeno que respirar en ese momento, decir que estaba guapísimo era quedarse corto. Se notaba recién duchado gracias a la humedad de su pelo. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros muy pegados al cuerpo, marcando aquellas fuertes piernas y aquellas estrechas caderas, por no hablar de su... Castiel sacudió su cabeza para esconder aquellos pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia él, y se fijaba en que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero al más estilo heavy y una camiseta lisa de color azul debajo. Estaba radiante, la estación y todo el condado no necesitaría más el sol si Dean estaba allí para brillar. Llegó hasta él sonriéndole y saludando con la mano.

— Hola, Dean — Dijo nada más llegar —.

— Hola Cas — Se fijó en que llevaba una maleta más grande de lo normal — ¿Qué llevas ahí? — Preguntó con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja — Cómo sean folios voy a tener que vaciar mi habitación para dejársela a Sam cuando él entre mínimo para guardar apuntes.

— No no, no es por eso — Negó con la cabeza sonriendo por las ocurrencias —. Es ropa, para cambiarme en el baño antes de irnos, no quiero ir con el uniforme de la universidad todo el día por ahí.

— Vamos entonces a los baños, te escoltaré por si acaso hay algún listo que se quiera aprovechar — Dijo guiñándole el ojo, dándose la vuelta para caminar —

Castiel se sonrojó mirándole, y por un momento quiso que en la espalda de Dean pusiera: _Listo_. Le siguió hasta que llegaron a los servicios y él entró a uno de los cubículos para cambiarse. Se dio la vuelta mientras se quitaba los zapatos y vio bajo el hueco de la puerta los pies de Dean desde atrás, cruzados. Estaba apoyado en la puerta para que nadie entrase, y él sólo pudo pensar que era adorable. Sonreía mientras se cambiaba sin poder evitarlo, aquel chico era un sobre-protector de cuidado, pero le parecía un aspecto encantador. Se puso unos vaqueros azul oscuro, una camisa gris y una chaqueta del mismo color que los pantalones. Sin decir nada se acercó hasta la puerta e hizo como si llamase a la puerta, notando el sobresalto de Dean que se separó rápidamente. Empezó a reírse mientras abría la puerta y cogió sus cosas del suelo.

— Gracioso — Le gruñó en voz baja acercándose hasta él, mirándole de arriba a abajo —. Ahora ya casi pareces una persona de a pie que camina por la ciudad.

— ¿Casi? — Se miró por si tenía algún detalle suelto —

— Sí — Sonrió con malicia entrecerrando los ojos y levantó sus manos despeinando a Castiel en menos de un segundo, escuchando su repentina queja y luego su risa. Cuando le dejó un look mucho más juvenil y alocado se separó sonriéndole — Mucho mejor así.

— ¡Podrías haberme avisado! — Dijo mirándose en el espejo, sonriendo — Dios, parece que me he metido en una pelea de gallos o algo así.

— No digas tonterías, estás muy bien, vamos.

Dean le puso la mano en la espalda para darle prisas en salir, y aun habiendo conseguido lo que quería la dejó ahí. De todas formas tenía que guiarlo hasta el Impala, así que tenía que tener cuidado de que no se perdiese, ¿no?

— ¿¡Ese es el Impala!?

Castiel casi llegó corriendo hasta él, impresionado por la vista de aquel magnífico coche. Le dio la vuelta entera ante la orgullosa mirada de Dean, el cual sabía lo bonita que era su nena, y encontró muy satisfactorio que aquel chico admirase tanto desde el primer momento al coche. Lo dejó mirarlo y apreciarlo durante todo el tiempo que él quiso y luego se subió al asiento del piloto, esperando que Castiel igual lo hiciera. Cuando ya estaban los dos dentro lo arrancó y puso uno de sus discos de _Iron Maiden_. Era la costumbre que tenía con Sam y hasta que no pasaron unos minutos en carretera no se dio cuenta de ello. Miró hacia un lado para preguntarle si quería que lo quitase, pero Castiel estaba mirando por el cristal las tiendas y a la gente haciendo sus compras navideñas mientras movía el pie al ritmo de la música. Sonrió, ¿tenía aquel chico alguna imperfección? A parte de ser un poco mandón, que ni siquiera lo consideraba como algo malo, claro. Pararon en un centro comercial cercano y se bajaron del Impala. Castiel dejó sus cosas dentro del coche y esperó a Dean lo cerrase para entrar.

— ¿Qué suele hacer Sam por las tardes? — Preguntó mientras caminaba por la sección los peluches, dirigiéndose a las demás que había —

— Suele ir a jugar con sus amigos o a hacer un poco de ejercicio, es muy sano para la edad que tiene — Dean rodó los ojos recordando lo que se cuidaba, teniendo sólo diecisiete años —.

— ¿Y qué deporte le gusta? — Vio una raqueta y la cogió examinándola, pero la dejó a un lado rápidamente —

— Suele ver mucho baloncesto, y de hecho creo que quiere entrar en la Universidad al grupo que lo practique en ella — Él le seguía mirando hacia los lados, viendo todos aquellos artilugios —.

— Entonces el regalo perfecto y que no cueste demasiado es ésto.

Castiel se acercó hasta una de las pelotas de baloncesto que allí había y la tocó notando que estaba en perfecto estado, girándose hacia Dean para dársela.

— Seguro que le gustaría pero, de todas formas él es mucho más de leer, ¿no crees que le gustaría mejor un libro? — Preguntó algo confuso cogiendo la pelota, botándola unos segundos y asintiendo con aprobación —

— No no, sé que esto le va a gustar más — Lo tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para que caminaran hacia la salida —.

— No estoy tan seguro...

— Dean, aunque sea tu hermano creo que por todo lo que me has hablado de él con esto vas a acertar. Porque para jugar en el equipo de la Universidad tiene que jugar mucho y practicar aun más durante este verano. Es una inversión a largo plazo, así que vamos — Se rió mientras casi lo llevaba arrastras para que pagase el balón y pudieran irse a la casa —.

Castiel se encargó de llevar el balón en sus brazos mientras estaban en el Impala, y una duda que llevaba días asaltándole volvió a rondar su cabeza. Quería preguntarle a Dean tantas cosas... Pero sabía que muchas de ellas aun no eran de su incumbencia. Y decía ''aun'' porque trataría de ganarse la confianza de que sí lo fueran. Tomó aire mientras miraba la pelota, para coger fuerzas.

— Dean.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

Dean miró hacia su derecha de reojo, sin obtener una mirada de regreso. Castiel no levantaba los ojos de la pelota en ningún momento.

— Supongo, sí, adelante — Dijo encogiéndose de hombros —.

— ¿Cómo vivís Sam y tú?

Quitó su mano del volante para acercarla a la radio y bajar el volumen de la música, volviendo a centrarse en él y en la carretera.

— ¿Económicamente, dices?

A Castiel no le pasó por alto el tono grave que ahora era visible en la voz de Dean.

— Sí.. Pero si no quieres decírmelo no pasa nada, de verdad. Es sólo que ya sabes lo curioso que soy, pero no quiero incomodarte tampoco — Su voz también cambió, a una más nerviosa. Parpadeó escondiendo sus azules ojos de la mirada de Dean, no quería ver si eso le había enfadado o se había molestado —.

— ... Bueno, el Estado nos da una subvención por orfandad porque Sam es aun menor de edad. Con eso pagamos el apartamento, luz y agua. El problema es que para comer no queda mucho y por eso yo trabajo en lo que puedo. Por las mañanas estoy en la estación, y por las tardes voy a arreglar coches a domicilios que no pueden o no quieren llevar su coche al taller. Más o menos con eso vamos tirando por ahora, el año que viene si Sam consigue la beca irá todo mucho más tranquilo y relajado, e intentaré sacar el título de mecánica. Para así poderme dedicar a eso más profesionalmente, es sólo cuestión de aguantar.

_Cuestión de aguantar_... Aquellas palabras quizás le dolieron más de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Porque ahora sólo tendrían que esperar un año pero, ¿cuántos de su vida llevaban ya esperando? Ese pensamiento le ahogaba, estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos hermanos se lo merecía en absoluto. Dean era una persona fuerte y muy dedicada al cuidado de su hermano, y Sam era un niño muy inteligente y sano por lo que había oído de él. Ellos no... no se lo merecían.

Notó el brazo de Dean rodeándole los hombros y levantó la cabeza mirándole. Éste seguía serio mirando la carretera, y él se inclinó hacia un lado para apoyarse en aquel hombro que tan tranquilamente le había ofrecido. Se quedaron en silencio durante todo el camino hasta el apartamento de los Winchester, sin separarse el uno del otro.

OooOoOoOo

Castiel suspiró algo cansado tomando aire mientras caminaba detrás de Dean.

— ¿Estás cansado?

— Hemos... subido seis pisos de... escaleras corriendo — Dijo recuperando el aliento poco a poco, llegando hasta su lado —. Es normal que esté algo cansado, además estoy acostumbrado a correr, pero no a subir escaleras.

Dean se quedó mirándolo unos instantes y negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio para evitar reírse.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Castiel frunciendo el ceño —

— Nada, nada, se me había pasado una cosa por la cabeza pero no es nada — Sacó las llaves agradeciendo que habían llegado hasta la puerta —. Repasemos, yo entro con la bolsa para el cuarto mientras tu entras al salón. Es la primera puerta que estará enfrente tuya nada más entrar, y seguramente te encontrarás con la rata de biblioteca leyendo algún libro. Mientras yo escondo el regalo le dices que venía desesperado por ir al servicio, ¿vale?

— Sí — Dijo asintiendo, ladeando la cabeza luego —. Y hemos pasado la tarde en el dentista para mí, porque no tenía quien me llevase y tú te ofreciste, ¿no?

— Exacto, buena memoria chico Harvard — Se burló metiendo la llave en la cerradura —.

Castiel le sacó la lengua y escuchó una leve risa por parte del otro, quien entraba dentro del apartamento con él detrás. Tal y como habían planeado, él fue hasta la puerta que se encontraba delante de sus narices y llamó antes de pasar.

— ¡Entra, entra!

Escuchó la voz del joven y abrió con cuidado la puerta pasando a la sala. El salón no era desde luego como el suyo, pero tenía lo justo y necesario para ser lo que era. Una televisión, dos sofás de dos plazas cada uno, una mesa con cuatro sillas y varios armarios con libros y fotos. Se fijó en el chico que estaba de pie en medio de la sala, ¿de verdad tenía diecisiete años? Porque era casi tan alto como él. Sam le sonrió y se acercó hasta él con algo de timidez, curiosidad y... ¿quizás algo impresionado?

— ¿Tú eres Castiel, verdad?

— Sí — Contestó sonriéndole levemente para mitigar el nerviosismo del chico —

— ¿¡Madre mía, eso es un maletín de Harvard!? — Sam señaló el objeto y él asintió, impresionado por su reacción — ¡Entonces Dean no me mintió cuando me dijo que había conocido a un estudiante de allí! ¿En qué año estás? — Volvió a mirar a Castiel y se echó un poco hacia atrás avergonzado — Perdón, creo que me he emocionado demasiado.

— No, está bien, tranquilo — Le calmó con voz serena y la expresión tranquila —. Es mi cuarto año en Harvard, y estoy estudiando Arquitectura.

— Otro cerebrito como tú, Sam.

Dean apareció tras ellos y se quedó al lado de Castiel mirándoles.

— No somos cerebritos, sólo somos inteligentes, no digas esas cosas delante de él — Se quejó mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados de disgusto —.

— Nada que no le haya dicho ya — Dean se encogió de hombros —

— Ya, pues no deberías, no seas maleducado.

— Oh, ¿yo soy maleducado? ¿Quién se ha emocionado como un enano cuando Cas ha entrado?

— ¡No es lo mismo, lo mío es admiración! — Se puso delante de él intentando intimidarle —

— Lo tuyo es ser un enano — Dijo dándole con el dedo en el pecho para picarle —

— ¡Idiota!

— ¡Gracias, ahora eres tú el maleducado!

— ¡Dean! ¡No le des la vuelta al asunto!

— ¡Yo no le doy la vuelta a nada, eres tú quien está moviendo la cola como un gato, te ha faltado ronronear! — Sonrió burlescamente viendo a Sam enrrojecer de furia —

— ¡Eso no es cierto, el único animal aquí eres tú!

— ¡Miau, miau!

— ¡Dean!

Cuando Sam iba a tirarse encima de él para callarle ambos escucharon una estruendosa risa a su lado y se giraron para ver. Castiel estaba limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa mientras se sujetaba el estómago e intentaba no doblarse hacia delante. Dean se quedó sin palabras al verle reír de esa forma, porque nunca antes lo había visto en ese estado y Sam se quedó sonrojado de vergüenza por el espectáculo que acababan de montar, que seguro se reía de lo patético que había sido. Le dejaron un momento para recuperarse y tomar aire, y eso hizo el chico de ojos azules antes de hablar.

— Pe-perdón... Me habéis parecido muy graciosos, lo siento — Terminó diciendo con una última risa, limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla con la mano —.

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar una alarma provenir del bolsillo de Castiel, y éste tomó su móvil para apagarla.

— Lo siento, se me ha acabado el tiempo, dentro de una hora sale el último tren y tengo que volver a casa. Pero antes de irme me gustaría darle una cosa a Sam — Dijo totalmente recompuesto metiendo la mano en el maletín, sacando un libro con el aspecto de ser un poco antiguo —. Me hubiera gustado regalártelo por navidad, pero ya que ese día no podré estar aquí, te lo doy hoy — Sonrió extendiéndoselo al menor de los Winchester, que no dudó en cogerlo ni un segundo —. Fue la primera saga de libros que mi padre me regaló cuando ya me hice mayor e iba a entrar a la Universidad. Éste es el primero de muchos que tiene, pero por ahora es el que te doy y si te gusta te daré los demás. Se llama _Supernatural_ y narra las aventuras de unos hermanos que luchan para salvar el mundo de seres sobrenaturales, y juntos tienen una misión que hacer. Se llaman Jared y Jensen, y también hay un personaje interesante en el libro más adelante que se llama Misha. Estoy seguro de que te van a gustar.

Sam se quedó acariciando la tapa del libro sin saber que decir, totalmente asombrado por aquel regalo.

— Pero, Cas... — Habló Dean acercándose a él — ¿No dirá nada tu padre? Quiero decir, fue un regalo de él y...

— No, de hecho es él quien me ayudó a elegirlo, así que está totalmente de acuerdo — Le aseguró asintiendo —.

— Yo... no sé que decir... — Sam apenas tenía voz para hablar, y le salieron las palabras en susurros. Levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa y se acercó hasta Castiel dándole un abrazo de oso, casi levantándolo del suelo — ¡Gracias!

— Sam, no seas bruto — Le regañó Dean con el ceño fruncido —

Su hermano menor le sacó la lengua mientras se alejaba, y a Castiel le pareció oír un _''celoso'' _cuando pasó por el lado de su hermano. Se apoderó de uno de los sofás, abriendo el libro por la primera página para empezar a leerlo.

Dean rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza mientras acompañaba al estudiante hasta la puerta, saliendo con él al pasillo para hablarle más tranquilamente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te lleve a la estación? No me molesta hacerlo, me gusta conducir.

— Ahora es mejor que te quedes con Sam, aunque no creo que te vaya a hacer demasiado caso en un rato — Comentó sonriéndole —.

— Gracias por tu regalo, Cas, sé que lo va a disfrutar muchísimo y me lo quitaré de encima un rato, así podré ver la tele sin tener que pelearme con él — Agradeció con una tímida sonrisa la que él le dedicaba —.

— Es lo mínimo que podía hacer luego del paseo de hoy, ¿no?

— Bueno, si crees que valgo tanto como una saga de libros, sí — Arqueó una ceja extrañado de que le agradeciese el viaje. Eso tendría que hacerlo él —.

— Tú vales mucho más que eso, Dean.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos instantes hasta que Dean pareció reaccionar ante algo y se acercó hasta él abrazándolo con fuerza, levantándolo del suelo incluso para dar vueltas con él en medio del pasillo. Castiel sonrió agarrándose con las manos a su espalda y se dejó llevar así hasta las escaleras, donde soltó un suspiro satisfactorio cuando lo dejó. No por alejarse de él, si no porque aquel momento le había parecido divertido. Después de todo el _celoso_ no se lo había inventado él.

— Dos viajes en un sólo día, tendré que empezar a plantearme el que lo hagas cada día así — Comentó algo sonrojado, viendo a Dean en su mismo estado — Aunque me acabo de sentir como un niño pequeño, eso sí.

— Para mí lo eres, te saco tres años — Le recordó, haciendo que bufase sonriendo — Bueno, quizás una vez por semana para que no te acostumbres o te canses, ¿no? — Preguntó con una ceja arqueada —

— Creo que nunca llegaría a cansarme, pero acepto el que sea una vez por semana — Castiel miró su reloj —. Tengo que irme o no llegaré a tiempo de coger del autobús, gracias por éste día, Dean.

— Gracias a ti por venir conmigo, Cas.

Dean se lamió los labios y sin poder evitarlo bajó su cabeza besándole la frente con los ojos cerrados, volviendo a respirar el dulce aroma de manzana que llevaba. Sonrió pensando que no había cambiado de olor de frutas como solía hacer, según le había contado una mañana en la estación, y quiso pensar que era porque iba con él. Se alejó unos centímetros para mirarle a los ojos y cuando supo que Castiel iba a pedirle algo lo acalló con un dedo sobre los labios, bajando de nuevo su rostro para besarle en la mejilla.

— Mejor aun no decir nada, ¿no crees? — Susurró antes de separarse y alejarse, dejándole espacio para que bajase por las escaleras —

Castiel asintió y sonrió acercándose hasta él, poniéndose de puntillas y devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta y bajar las escaleras rápidamente. Dean se rió internamente, _y luego se queja de correr por las escaleras_, pensó. Se giró y entró al apartamento sentándose en el otro sofá, tomando el mando de la televisión y encendiéndola para ver alguna serie. A ser posible una telenovela de doctores. Y, ensimismado en sus propios asuntos, no pudo ver aquella sonrisa escondida tras el libro.

-_-_-_-_-

**Nota final:** _El guión de todo me hizo tener que cambiar los nombres del libro xD ¡Espero que os haya gustado el primer encuentro con Sam!_


	5. Chapter 5-6

**Nota de la autora:** _¡Hallo a todos! (L) Estos días no he podido subir las continuaciones porque estuve mirando unas cosas que pensaba cambiar y me iba (y me va) a llevar su tiempo, además ya estamos casi al final del fic y por eso me estoy tomando con calma lo de subirlos. Pero, cómo sé que han pasado ya algunos días, os traigo este capítulo doble. Realmente no es el 5, si no que el 6 también está dentro con todas las modificaciones, porque no me parecía justo cortar la historia en donde había acabado el otro (L) ¡Así que espero que os guste n_n! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de esa forma, de verdad que me da la vida, la inspiración y la alegría de escribir eso! Os dejo tranquilos para que podáis leer, ¡suerte!_

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Castiel salió de la ducha tomando la toalla que había dejado sobre la cortina de ésta, secándose el pelo lentamente. Caminó por el baño hasta llegar al espejo, frente a él había una radio que habia estado escuchando y sólo había dicho de interesante qué, ese día, estaba siendo el más frío de todo el año. La apagó y se miró de reojo mientras dejaba la toalla unos segundos sobre su cabeza. Estuvo así en silencio unos instantes y levantó una ceja con curiosidad. Se acercó lentamente hasta su propio reflejo mientras se anudaba la toalla alrededor de la cintura y apoyó una de sus manos en el mármol grisáceo, levantando la otra para posar los dedos sobre sus mejillas. Se adelantó un poco más para verse más de cerca. Nunca se había fijado demasiado en su apariencia, había dejado al libre albedrío la forma que adoptaba su pelo cada mañana aunque tratase de suavizarlo hacia abajo con sus dedos y nunca le había importado tener o no ojeras. Se pasó el dedo por encima de su mejilla hasta aquella zona y vio que apenas tenía de nuevo. Y decía ''de nuevo'' porque los días que no había dormido bien le habían pasado factura en aquella zona, que por suerte volvía a estar más _normal. _No quería volver a tenerlas, e intuía de sobra el motivo. Y no valía la pena martirizarse con ello, era una bobada y lo sabía. Pero... sabía que tenía a su alrededor aquellos pensamientos contradictorios sobre: ¿era él suficiente?

Negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos para dejar de pensar en ello, y los abrió para dejar escapar un suspiro que empañó el cristal sin querer. Frunciendo el ceño levemente lo limpió rápidamente con su mano y se alejó para no verse más en el espejo. Llegó hasta su cama, encendiendo una gran lámpara de mimbre en forma de huevo alargado que había en la mesilla, que daba una luz cálida a la habitación dejando que a su vez se mantuviera un poco oscura. Fuera ya había anochecido, y pronto sería la hora de cenar. Terminó de secarse el cuerpo con la toalla, poniéndose seguidamente el traje que había en la cama de pie en el centro de la habitación, mirándose en el gran espejo que había en la pared frente a él. Era simple, un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra y corbata azul, con los cuales celebraría aquel veinticuatro de Diciembre, el día de Navidad.

Mientras lo hacía, sincerándose consigo mismo comenzó a pensar. Sabía que no podía ser muy feo. Y lo sabía gracias a que varias chicas habían intentado pedirle salir y, cuándo él fruncía el ceño extrañado, ellas siempre empezaban a elogiarle. Y de sus bocas sólo salían frases del tipo: ¡_Oh, es que tienes unos ojos tan bonitos... tan azules, sí! _o _¡Cómo no enamorarme de ti con lo guapo que eres!_ Sí, quizás gracias a eso sabía que tan feo no podría ser, pero eran frases vacías para él. Él no necesitaba de alguien que le gustase su físico, o bueno, sí, le gustaría alguien que no le considerase repulsivo ni nada por ese estilo, pero que eso fuera sólo un motivo secundario. El quería a alguien que fuera capaz de aguantar su comportamiento; qué no le importase que fuera un adicto a las cosas dulces, qué le gustase su compañía y sus ocurrencias, qué... le gustase que fuera mandón a veces.

Se quedó quieto con los dedos sobre la corbata, la cual había estado intentando anudar por minutos enteros y aun no había cedido a lo que quería. Se miró de arriba a abajo, vestido con los pantalones y la camisa, descalzo con sus pies rozando la suavidad de la moqueta. Bajó los ojos apretando los labios y se fijó en su pulgar, y se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había comenzado a acariciar la tela de ésta. Detuvo su mirada en aquel movimiento y entrecerró los ojos, dejando de sentir la tela, la calidez de su habitación, su propia constancia del lugar. Notó que su entorno se oscurecía y su mente, por unos segundos, lo llevó a la estación de tren en el momento exacto dónde acarició también la mejilla de Dean. En aquel momento lo había hecho sin pensar, dejándose guiar por unos sentimientos que aun estaban confusos, con miedo al rechazo o al enfado, pero con tanta necesidad que no lo supo entender. Y sí, era un ''supo'' porque ahora... ahora sí lo entendía. No sabía si llamarlo por una palabra mayor, la cual no había sentido nunca tan fuerte, pero quizás...

Un sonido que provino de las sábanas le hizo dar un pequeño salto, mirando hacia los lados volviendo a la realidad de su habitación. Miró hacia su cama y se puso de rodillas sobre ellas revolviendo las sábanas y la almohada, hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Su móvil marcaba que tenía un mensaje y desbloqueándolo, lo abrió. Era de Dean, cosa en esos últimos días había sido algo normal, no común porque mandar un mensaje costaba dinero al fin y al cabo, pero si era una forma de mantenerse en contacto. Lo leyó:

_¡Hey, Cas! Espero que estés pasando día cojonudo,  
sin tener que soportar a enanos como Sam,  
¡no sabes de que suplicio te libras!.  
(Está a mi lado y quería darme con tu libro  
__por decir eso, yo me pensaría si darle los demás)__  
_

Sonrió lentamente mientras se acomodaba sobre sus rodillas y bajaba con su dedo el mensaje de la pantalla.

_Está enfurruñado, pero te desea también una feliz  
Navidad, dice que le encanta el libro y el balón,  
que espera jugar contigo al baloncesto un día o  
si prefieres, compartáis opiniones sobre...  
¿Super...caótico? __No sé, cómo sea que se llame._

_Ahora que lo he apartado de mí, porque es un cotilla,  
sólo decir que... creo que te echo de menos más  
de lo que había llegado a pensar, ya sabes, de pasar  
todas las mañanas a nada es quitarse la costumbre y  
no es bueno, ¿quieres quedar algún día de las vacaciones...? _

Se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír más ampliamente, bajando de nuevo el mensaje.

_Sólo si te apetece, si no, a la vuelta de las vacaciones  
cómo siempre. Si no te apetece dímelo, ah, y para  
responder a eso deja tu alma de samaritano aparcada,  
prefiero un No sincero a un Sí forzado, que comprendería.  
_  
Castiel bufó aun sin poder eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro, la cual ya empezaba a dolerle en sus mejillas de lo común que se había vuelto desde que había conocido a Dean. Era demasiado gracioso, y más cuando discute con Sam. Siguió bajando.

_Bueno, que al final voy a gastar todo el dinero ahorrado  
en el mensaje. Nada, ¡qué Feliz Navidad, Cas! ¡Qué  
no te secuestre Papa Noel! … Y sí lo hace, que al menos  
sea para regalarte por aquí._

Apretó sus dedos alrededor de su móvil mientras un corto suspiro se escapaba de él de la impresión. No podía despegar la vista de la pantalla, leyendo esa última frase. ¿Era... lo qué el pensaba? ¿Quería Dean estar...? Apretó los labios sintiéndose nervioso y pulsó el botón de _Responder_ para resolver sus dudas, su maldita curiosidad, sus malditos sentimientos, no podía dejar eso por más tiempo.

— ¿Castiel?

Escuchó la voz tras unos suaves golpes en su puerta y bloqueó la pantalla antes de hablar, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

— ¿Sí?

Vio que su puerta se abría y detrás de ella se encontraban sus padres, los cuales pedían permiso para pasar. Anna estaba vestida con un elegante vestido rojo que resaltaba el color de su cabello y de su blanca piel, y su padre llevaba un traje azul oscuro con finas rayas blancas, con una corbata igual azul y una camisa blanca debajo.

— ¿Podemos hablar contigo un momento?

Frunció el ceño algo extrañado y asintió. Aquello no le daba buena espina. Vio que su padre miraba de reojo a su esposa y ambos se acercaron hasta la cama, sentándose cada uno a un lado.

— Me estáis preocupando, ¿lo sabéis...? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? — Dijo en voz baja mirándoles —

— No te preocupes, Castiel, no ha pasado nada... — Contestó Deus —

— Es sólo que... te hemos ocultado algo sobre este día — Anna posó su mano sobre la de su hijo, la cual estaba apoyada en la cama y lo miró cautelosamente —. Hoy el abuelo y la abuela vienen a cenar a casa, cariño.

Tragó saliva disimuladamente mientras apretaba los labios para no dejar escapar ningún suspiro, agachando un poco la mirada hacia el suelo. Su abuelo llevaba años negándose a pisar esa casa por su... no, no iba a pensar que era _por su culpa_. Era de él, por no tolerar en los tiempos que corrían las relaciones homosexuales. No es que pudiera recriminárselo tampoco, comprendía que en su época no estuviera bien visto, pero tampoco le parecía una buena reacción renegar de su nieto, al que tanto había adorado y consentido de pequeño... Y no querer pisar siquiera su casa en años.

— Hijo, ¿estás bien...?

Apenas oyó la pregunta de su padre giró el rostro hacia él, viéndole la expresión de preocupación. Sabía que al fin y al cabo uno de los que más habían sufrido era él. No soportó la idea de que su suegro renegase de su nieto por aquel tema, que no tuviese recelo alguno en decírselo frente a él, a un chico de dieciocho años, y que él no pudiera decir nada. Porque comprendía que era el padre de su esposa y debía respetarle. Incluso se pidió unos días de vacaciones para llevárselo a un campo de recolección de miel, sabiendo su extraño gusto por observar las abejas para que olvidase aquel tema.

— Sí, sí, es sólo que... ¿Cómo es que ha accedido? — Susurró apenas con voz, sintiendo más fuerte el apretón de su madre —

— La abuela le insistió para que viniesen este año, se pelearon incluso porque él se negó al principio pero extrañamente acabó cediendo esta vez. Ninguno sabemos porque lo hizo pero, nos alegramos y queremos pasar unas Navidades juntos... normales.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo mirándoles.

— ¿Hay algún motivo por el que no vayan a ser normales? ¿Queréis que en la cena esté sin decir nada para no incomodarle con mi presencia? — Preguntó apretando la mandíbula para contenerse, no quería enfadarse con ellos, no se lo merecían —

— No. No pienses eso — Negó Deus lentamente con su cabeza —. Es sólo que seguramente te vayan a preguntar sobre que haces ahora que casi vas a salir de la Universidad. Querrán saber de tu día a día y...

— ¿Y...? — Parpadeó mirándole —

— Bueno, ya sabes, no creo que sea conveniente que se hable de con quien pasas las mañanas. De... bueno, de cómo os lleváis. Podría incomodarle, sabes que por nosotros no hay problemas, pero no queremos hoy una pelea.

— Y-yo no... No sé que es lo q-qué pensáis pero... — Empezó a tartamudear sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo sus mejillas acalorarse. No quería sacar ese tema y mucho menos en ese momento, con el mensaje tan reciente y con su padre siendo el que hablaba —

— Yo no pienso nada, hijo, eso es un asunto vuestro y yo no me meto en él, a no ser que sea para elegir un regalo — Sonrió levemente, con una mueca tan parecida a la de su hijo que Anna no pudo evitar sonreír al mirarles —. Bueno, voy a bajar a poner los últimos preparativos de la mesa.

Deus se levantó mirándoles una última vez antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras su paso. Castiel suspiró aun nervioso y miró hacia Anna de reojo, mientras jugaba con su móvil entre sus manos.

— ¿Aun no habéis hablado, Castiel? — Preguntó con un tono suave, apoyando su codo sobre su pierna, y mejilla en su mano sonriendo divertida —

— ... N-no sé de que me hablas, mamá.

Su voz iba cada vez a más temblorosa, y lo odiaba, él era una persona elocuente aunque a veces algo tosco y arcaico al hablar. Era el problema de haber visto tantas series antiguas cuando era pequeño.

— ¿Sabes qué las madres tenemos poderes especiales para adivinar que sienten y piensan sus hijos, verdad?

— S-sí... Bueno, pero ahora espero que estén aparcados porque no hay nada que ver en especial.

— Yo diría qué sí que lo hay, Castiel — Sonrió más ampliamente y no pudo evitar pensar que parecía aun más joven y guapa así. Aunque era su madre, qué más podía pensar aparte de eso —.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó en un tono más agudo del normal, retirando su mirada para no ver sus ojos —

— Porque tu mirada lleva semanas brillando, y sonríes tan feliz que a veces... Me siento mal incluso de la situación que te planteé el primer día, y de la cual me arrepiento tanto, y me alegro que desobedecieras.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió a mirarla, viendo aquella sonrisa cálida que le dedicaba.

— Siempre has sido así. Has querido ser libre, y que nadie pudiese decidir sobre ti, pero siempre nos has respetado incluso cuando quizás no lo mereciamos — Anna se levantó quedando frente a él, escuchando como sonaba el timbre de la casa —. ¿Vamos abajo?

— Sí... pero, mamá no... ¿por qué piensas eso? — Susurró levantando su mirada para verla. Tenía miedo, porque tenía muchas cosas claras y quizás, aun más que se movían inciertas en él —

— Porque... — Se agachó para cogerle las manos, viendo sus dudas — Tienes la misma mirada que tu padre tenía cuando pasaba cada mañana frente a la pequeña tienda dónde yo trabajaba, a la cual sus padres no le dejaron entrar porque decían que no había ropa de suficiente calidad para él — Dijo sonriendo mientras acercaba el rostro al de él —.

— Y... ¿qué hizo papá? — Preguntó con curiosidad mirándola —

— Fácil, fue tan rebelde como el hijo que tiene y no le hizo caso a nadie — Se rió apoyando su frente en la de él tocando con su nariz la de su hijo —.

Castiel sonrió entrecerrando los ojos, reconociendo aquel gesto de cuando era un niño y su madre descubrió que aquello le hacía cosquillas cuando más triste estaba.

— Elijas lo que elijas, yo voy a apoyarte, y nunca haré como quisieron hacer con nosotros. Pero... — Se alejó de él dándose la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta —

— ¿Pero? — Preguntó saliendo a correr detrás de ella, cogiendo la chaqueta por el camino —

Antes de salir Anna se dio la vuelta y le sonrió arreglándole el nudo de la corbata.

— Tu padre y yo exigimos unas presentaciones formales — Le respondió guiñándole un ojo, sonriendo — En casa, algún día que vuelvas de la Universidad os venís en tren y así le damos un visto bueno definitivo, además de un '''vistazo'', ¡qué es muy guapo!

— ¡Mamá!

Se sonrojó sintiendo arder sus mejillas cuando escuchó aquellas palabras acompañadas por un guiño y la vio salir de la habitación, y él la perseguía sin poder evitar sonreír. Su madre era su madre y su apoyo, lo que siempre había esperado de ella. Además, ¿quién no se podía reír al saber que el Director de Princeton había sido un rebelde en su juventud?

Llegaron hasta la entrada dónde Deus daba la bienvenida a sus suegros.

— Buenas noches, Harol, Ellenie — Saludó con educación, estrechando la mano de su suegro y dándole un beso en la mano a su suegra, la cual sonrió cálidamente —.

— Buenas noches.

Harol permanecía serio, contestando algo toscamente, pero para ellos era normal ese comportamiento.

— Deus, siempre tan encantador — Contestó Ellenie mirando hacia el pasillo, viendo llegar a su hija y a su nieto —

Castiel agachó la cabeza unos segundos al ver la fija mirada de su abuelo sobre él, y luego la levantó rápidamente apretando los labios, disimulando aquel gesto. No iba a dejarse amedrentar por aquella mirada y mucho menos cuando sentía que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Llegó hasta ellos y dejó que su madre se los saludara antes de nada, quedándose detrás de ella. Estaba serio y en tensión, no sabía como iba a reaccionar su abuelo, y lo peor: no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él mismo. Cuando le tocó el turno se acercó primero a él y habló con un tono serio, educado pero solemne. Cómo si un guerrero estuviera hablándole a su superior.

— Bienvenido y buenas noches, abuelo, abuela.

Harol le miró directamente a los ojos, cómo si quisiera traspasarle hasta el alma con ellos. Lástima que eso sólo lo consiguiese una persona.

— Buenas noches — Dijo al fin, extendiéndole su gran abrigo para que la cogiese y se marchó por el pasillo junto con su hija y su yerno, los cuales habían estado mirándoles con algo de preocupación —.

— Mmph... — Musitó Castiel al verlos marcharse, cuando ya habían entrado al comedor. Suspiró y se giró mirando a su abuela, la cual sonrió consiguiendo que él también lo hiciese —

— Te he echado mucho de menos, Castiel — Dijo tomando la chaqueta de su marido, poniéndola ella misma en un perchero aunque éste fue a quejarse, y se dio la vuelta abrazándose de repente a él —

— Abuela...

Sonrió sintiendo que a pesar de que ya era una persona mayor aun tenía fuerzas suficientes para dejarle sin aire con un abrazo. La rodeó con los suyos y se quedaron así un tiempo, todo el que necesitaron para decirse palabras silenciosas. Él sabía que su abuela había sido también una de las personas que más mal habían acabado aquella vez, pues había tenido que irse de la casa sin poder razonar contra la desmesurada reacción de su marido, la cual sabía que estaba hiriendo a toda su familia. Primero a él más que a nadie.

— Yo también te he echado de menos — Susurró separándose para sonreír —

— ¡Mamá, Castiel, la cena ya está lista!

Se dieron la vuelta dándose un apretón cariñoso en la mano y se dirigieron al comedor para disfrutar de la cena de Navidad.

Al principio fue un poco incómoda, no parecía haber un tema de conversación firme y nadie se atrevía a mencionar nada que pudiera dar pie a aquel tema. Pero finalmente su abuela empezó a preguntarle por los exámenes y por su día a día, tal y cómo Anna había avecinado, y él como había prometido no dijo nada sobre Dean. Realmente sentía un pequeño quemazón en el pecho al no poder nombrarle, se sentía que lo escondía de los demás cómo si le diera vergüenza, siendo justamente lo contrario. Él estaba muy orgulloso de Dean, cómo persona, cómo hermano. De cualquiera de las maneras. Pero lo había prometido y no había nada más que hacer.

— Y, ¿cuándo te dan las notas de los exámenes?

— Aun no lo s-...

Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar una melodía, y Castiel supo inmediatamente qué era. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo, donde inconscientemente se había guardado el móvil, y vio en la pantalla que ponía _Dean_.

— Perdonadme, un segundo.

Se levantó y caminó bajo la atenta mirada de todos hacia fuera, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa, pareciéndole un lugar alejado cómo para que no le escuchasen. Descolgó llevándose el móvil al oído.

— ¿Dean?

— Hola, Cas, ¿te... he interrumpido?

Frunció el ceño al notar su voz más baja de lo acostumbrada.

— Estaba cenando con mi familia, no tengo demasiado tiempo... — Susurró —

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

— … Mi abuelo, está aquí.

— ¡No jodas!... ¿La he liado llamándote, verdad? Dios, Cas, lo siento, vuelve con ellos para que no sospechen y di que se han equivocado.

— ¡No, no! — Se apresuró a decir antes de que colgase, escuchando como había alejado el móvil de él — No cuelgues, por favor... Me viene muy bien escucharte — Dijo en voz baja sonriendo más para él mismo que para nadie —

— ¿Estás seguro...? ¿No te meterás en problemas?

— Seguramente sí pero... Me da igual, Dean, es decir, no tengo porque no poder hablar contigo porque a alguien no le guste lo que soy. No es mi problema precisamente, aunque sí que no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo. Dime, ¿pasa algo? — Se apoyó en la puerta de la entrada para ver si alguien iba a buscarle, para no hablar nada de lo que sospechasen... _Aunque no había nada que sospechar_. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el pecho al pensar en ello —

— No, es sólo que... Bueno, puede que me tomes quizás ahora mismo como un idiota adolescente, pero pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo por lo que dije en el mensaje. Normalmente me contestas pronto y lo mandé antes de la hora de cenar por no interrumpirte, pero... No sé, estaba preocupado y quería saber si estaba dándole más vuelta a la cabeza de las que realmente son necesarias o algo así.

Cerró los ojos alejando un segundo el móvil y chistando. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de haberse olvidado de responder el mensaje? Estaba claro que no había sido enviado cómo una simple felicitación de Navidad, y a él se le había pasado totalmente.

— … ¿Estás?

— Sí, sí, perdón — Se llevó de nuevo el auricular a la oreja, más rápido de lo que había imaginado —. Siento no haberte respondido, en ese momento entraron mis padres para decirme lo de mi abuelo, me lo habían ocultado, y justo después llegaron y ya no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo...

— Entiendo... Supongo que entonces me he montado yo sólo una película, ¡quizás debería trabajar en hacer alguna!

Castiel escuchó la risa de Dean que había tras su broma y supo que era fingida, cargada de distintos significados. Entre ellos vergüenza y molestia seguramente, por haber tenido que llamarle en medio de la cena por algo que sólo había existido en su cabeza. Aunque él en su lugar no habría podido esperar tanto si hubieran estado al revés.

— Podrías, todo se puede — Dijo soltando una ligera risa —. Pero... Dean, el mensaje... M-me ha encantado, de verdad — Susurró sintiéndose acalorado de repente, notando que en su estómago empezaba a formarse en pellizco de los nervios —.

— ¿Llegaste a leerlo entero? ¡Qué valiente! Otra de las opciones por las que pensé que no habías contestado era porque te había aburrido de lo largo que era.

— Dean...

Suspiró su nombre en un intento de que comprendiese que iba totalmente en serio. Sabía que bromeaba por nerviosismo, pero ya que no podría aclararle ni preguntarle por mensajes, tenía que ser por una llamada. Al escuchar que no obtuvo más que silencio, decidió hablar él.

— … ¿De verdad me has echado de menos estos días? — Preguntó con cautela, jugando con su camiseta con la mano libre, aun apoyado en la puerta —

— Bueno, después de acostumbrarme tanto a que estuvieras conmigo, es cómo si me faltasen tus preguntas y esas cosas. A veces respondo a las retóricas que salen en televisión y Sam se piensa que me estoy volviendo loco.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa al encontrar una media respuesta. Sabía que estaba siendo más sincero, pero no podía ser serio aun.

— Yo también te he echado de menos, Dean.

Escuchó el suspiro de Dean desde el otro lado del auricular y apretó sus dedos sobre la tela de su ropa, sintiéndose más nervioso. Él era claro con lo que decía y comprendía que no todo el mundo lo fuera, pero también necesitaba más.

— … Gracias, era lo que quería saber más que nada...

Cerró sus ojos respirando profundamente, en la semi-oscuridad de la entrada, dónde la luz de la luna entraba por un ventanal sobre la puerta en forma de medio círculo. No podía seguir alargando el momento, tenía que volver a la cena y ya sabía que iba con tiempo de menos, a pesar de que quería quedarse hablando con él lo que hiciese falta para hablar de algunas cosas del mensaje. _Cinco minutos_, pensó. Cinco y se iría, aunque aquello le costase.

— Dean — Lo llamó, aun sabiendo por su respiración que seguía al otro lado. Pensó en un primer momento decirle que sus padres querían que fuera a la casa, pero él ya no estaba tan seguro de aquello —.

— ¿Sí?

— … No, nada, nada.

— … Cas, perdóname.

La disculpa lo pilló desprevenido.

— ¿Por...?

— Tienes la voz temblorosa...

Abrió los ojos algo impactado y se sorprendió de que apenas podía ver bien, notando sus pestañas húmedas y su respiración poco acompasada. Se llevó una mano a las mejillas para comprobar que las tenía bañadas en lágrimas y se sorprendió, ¿cuándo había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta?

— Cas, sé que esperas de mí cosas que yo no... No sé si soy capaz de darte.

Castiel apretó los dedos alrededor de su móvil, nervioso.

— N-no sigas diciendo eso, Dean, por favor...

— Necesito que lo escuches, Cas, y decírtelo. Porque si no lo hago ahora, quizás no pueda hacerlo nunca.

Dean comprendió el silencio de Castiel, y se acomodó en su lugar para hablar. Estaba sentado en los escalones de la planta de su edificio, dónde le había visto la última vez, con las luces de los pasillos cómo única iluminación.

— Déjame hablar, y por favor no me cortes aunque sientas la necesidad de hacerlo, prometo dejarte hablar luego, pero primero escucha todo lo que voy a decirte, ¿vale?

— Vale... — Susurró, siendo compensado por un suspiro —

— Cas yo no... No soy nadie, ¿sabes? No sé que hayas visto en mí para decidir levantarte más temprano y estar más tiempo conmigo pasando frío en una estación de trenes, antes que estar bajo la comodidad de una cama. Ni entiendo porque me ayudas, me cuidas y te preocupas tanto por mí siempre, incluso hasta por Sam. No soy tan importante ni he hecho mucho para ganarme esto, para ganarte. Eres... más de lo que podría desear, mucho más. Y yo no soy lo suficiente para ti, créeme, pienses lo que pienses, no lo soy. Sólo soy la sombra de quien con algo más de suerte podría haber sido, no tengo que ofrecerte aunque quiera, yo no... No puedo darte nada.

Castiel tragó apretando sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza, dejando que algunas de sus lágrimas se avecinasen a caer hasta el suelo. No quería que lo escuchase sollozar, necesitaba respirar, y gritarle lo que él pensaba y no podía expresar, pero había prometido estar en silencio.

Dean por otro lado luchaba porque su voz no temblase, apretaba la mandíbula para contenerse y se pasaba los dedos por los ojos para que no llorasen. Tenía la mente colapsada de pensamientos, y a su vez, estaba totalmente en blanco. Siguió hablando ahora qué había podido comenzar.

— Y tú... me das demasiado, no lo merezco. Estos días han sido... No sé, cómo un parón en esta vida de mierda. Sin penas, sin soledad, sin... no sé, nada lo malo que se supone que debería tener en mi situación. Es por ti, y lo sé, y temo que un día todo eso acabe porque te arrastre a donde no debes estar. Cas, yo no puedo seguir...

Dean se mordió el labio cuando escuchó al otro lado un sollozo y levantó la cabeza unos segundos para mirar al techo, intentando controlar sus emociones. Pero no podía, le estaba costando demasiado la vida hablar y decir esas cosas, sintiéndose el ser más miserable del mundo. Apoyó su codo sobre una de sus rodillas llevándose la mano hasta sus ojos, tapándolos y apretándolos ligeramente con sus dedos para no sucumbir.

— … E-eso... significa qué no... ¿Q-qué no qui-quieres volver a-... — Castiel cogió aire mientras otro sollozo escapaba de sus labios, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, los cuales le dolían de llorar —... a verme? — Preguntó con el latir de su corazón demasiado rápido, casi con náuseas al sentir la bilis en su garganta —

A Dean le tembló la mano cuando escuchó aquella pregunta y sintió sus dedos mojarse, sin poder evitar ya aguantar sus sentimientos.

— … M-maldita sea, Cas, ese es mi puto problema — Murmuró sintiendo el dolor en sus dientes de tanto apretarlos, viendo sólo oscuridad a causa de sus cerrados ojos —. Qué soy un estúpido egoísta y por más que lo sé no puedo evitar... querer estar cerca de ti. Porque... te necesito, y cada día que pasa y estás lejos de mí, me convenzo más de ello.

Castiel contuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos sorprendido a su vez, abriendo la boca quedándose sin aire. Ya no sólo por la noticia, si no porque vislumbró al final del pasillo la figura de su madre, mirándole atentamente. La fatiga que tenía aumentó cuando Anna avanzó por el pasillo casi llegando hasta él. Puedo murmurar un _''Un segundo, Dean''_ que apenas supo cómo le salió tan correctamente, y se llevó el móvil al pecho.

Anna llegó en silencio hasta él, mirándole cómo si estuviese analizando su expresión. Veía ansiedad, miedo, calma, fatiga, sorpresa... Todo en conjunto en aquellos ojos ligeramente rojos por las lágrimas, pero sin perder nunca el brillo azul. Bajó su mirada hasta el móvil y luego volvió a él, pensando que si no había colgado es que lo que hablaban era importante y, a su vez, algo bueno. Pues sabía que colgar era huir del dolor, y Castiel no estaba haciendo eso. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el cajón que había a su lado y sacó un pañuelo bordado de los que allí solía guardar, para escoger el apropiado antes de salir de casa. Luego lo guió hasta las mejillas de su hijo, y las limpió con cuidado y dedicación.

— ¿Necesitas ir? — Preguntó en un tono tranquilo y cordial —

—... ¿Q-qué?

— ¿Necesitas ir? — Le repitió de igual forma, pasando el pañuelo a la otra mejilla —

Castiel miró un segundo los dedos de su madre y luego, a sus espaldas, la luz que llegaba desde el comedor.

— N-no puedo, la cena, el abuelo, se va a enfadar si me voy, porque seguro que va a pensar algo relacionado con ésto y yo no... no quiero que le pase nada — Susurró entrecerrando los ojos con la mirada baja —.

— No estoy preguntando si puedes, Castiel, estoy preguntando que si lo necesitas — Dijo alejando el pañuelo, levantando con su dedo el mentón de su hijo para que le mirase —.

— Yo... — Quería desviar la mirada, pero los ojos de su madre parecían no dejarle. A pesar de ello no pudo soportarlo y lo hizo —

— Sé lo que te he pedido, que silenciases tus deseos por tu abuelo, y de nuevo vuelvo a arrepentirme de haber hecho tal cosa, al parecer no soy tan buena madre cómo desearía serlo.

Levantó rápidamente la mirada casi ahogándose en su respiración, viendo apenas con esa escasa luz que Anna, su madre, había empezado a llorar también.

— No digas eso — Le exigió intentando no elevar al voz demasiado, pero con mucha claridad a la hora de expresarlo —.

— Es lo único que puedo pensar, perdóname — Se disculpó limpiándose ella su propio rostro con el pañuelo, calmándose más rápido que su hijo —. No te preocupes por el abuelo, ni por la cena, ni por nadie Castiel. Preocúpate por ti, por tu vida, por lo que quieres hacer o tener — Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, mirándole fijamente —. Hay veces que uno tiene que hacer lo que quizás no es lo más correcto ante los demás, pero que es lo que quizás va a dictar su vida, y va a ser una decisión importante y correcta ante uno mismo. Eso es más importante que nada en estos momentos, así que quiero saberlo, ¿necesitas ir?

Castiel la miró unos segundos, encontrando sólo comprensión y fuerzas, y asintió. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba en excesivo ver a Dean, sentir que esas palabras no eran producto de su imaginación. Y asintió, porque era lo que creía mejor para él por una vez.

— Entonces ve, coge el último tren que sale a las diez y media. No hace falta que hoy vuelvas, espero que sea tan amable de querer que estés con él, aunque algo me dice que si hubiera un tren de vuelta no te iba a dejar regresar tampoco.

Anna sonrió mientras hablaba y, pasándole la mano por el pelo como si estuviese peinándole, tal y como una madre hace cuando su hijo va a una _cita_, y se dio la vuelta marchándose por el pasillo hasta el comedor.

Castiel se quedó quieto unos instantes y asintió para sí mismo, volviendo a ponerse el móvil en el oído.

— ¿Dean?

— ¿¡Cass!? ¡Maldita sea, no me des estos sustos! ¡¿Qué ha pasado!?

La voz de Dean estaba llena de nerviosismo, y él no se lo reprochaba en absoluto.

— Dean, yo... tengo que verte, necesito verte — Susurró obviando aquella pregunta que tan larga sería de explicar en ese momento —.

— ¿...Ahora?

— Ahora... sí tú quieres.

Se quedó en silencio, mirando las llaves de su casa. Dependiendo de su respuesta las tomaría o no.

— … Conduciría todo el camino hasta tu casa, si hiciera falta — Susurró Dean, más tranquilo que anteriormente donde casi le había dado un ataque —.

— Sólo conduce a la estación, dentro de una hora y media estaré allí.

Colgó y miró una última vez hacia la luz del comedor, escuchando algunas voces venir de allí, pero poco le importaban ya. Se giró cogiendo sus llaves, sabiendo que tenía el consentimiento de las personas más importantes de su vida, y era hora de encontrar un destino propio.

Abrió la puerta en silencio y se marchó directamente a la estación, dónde tomó el tren que le llevaría a la estación de Fitchburg.

El trayecto se le pasó lento y tortuoso sentado en aquel asiento, mirando por la ventana cómo ya había oscurecido. Intentó distraerse mirando a las personas que le acompañaban en el tren. No es que fuera un mirón, pero tenía esa mala costumbre desde pequeño y no podía dejarla. Apenas se habían subido gente joven esa vez, algunas madres con sus hijos y apenas había personas mayores. Una señora se quedó mirándole y le sonrió, y él se la devolvió tímidamente, dándose cuenta de que a su lado había un hombre mayor también, y ella estaba sujetando su mano mientras éste dormía plácidamente. Y él, deseó tener eso en su vida. Miró una última vez hacia la ventana sólo para ver, que estaba nevando. Se levantó y fue a la cafetería del tren, con intenciones de comprar alguna cosa.

Cuando la voz anunció que estaban apunto de llegar se levantó, volviendo a sentirse nervioso, porque no podía evitarlo, porque era algo involuntario. Pero esta vez tenía la sensación de estar haciendo las cosas bien, algo que de verdad iba a hacerle feliz.

La gente se abultó rápidamente en la puerta, deseosa de regresar a sus casas por un lado, y angustiadas por el largo viaje por otro. Se quedó atrás esperando, sujetando la bolsa de cosas que había comprado, hasta casi ser el último en salir. Su primera impresión era que la estación ya casi estaba vacía a pesar de que la gente acababa de salir. Sintió el intenso frío de aquella noche hasta sus huesos y se arrepintió de haber ido sólo con el traje, tenía que haber tomado algo más para abrigarse.

Pero en cuanto giró su cabeza y vio a lo lejos a Dean, todo aquel frío cambió por una sensación cálida. Llena de nervios, por supuesto, pero muy cálida. Llevaba unos vaqueros azules, típicos de los que solía usar, y una chaqueta verde oliva, acompañando una bufanda de color verde a todo el conjunto. Las luces de la estación eran las únicas que alumbraban a los que solían tomar el tren, y les guiaron hasta salir de allí. Hasta que, inevitablemente, quedaron sólo ellos dos.

Todo aquello le recordaba a su sueño. La nieve, el frío racional que él parecía tener y Dean no, la soledad, las luces. Vio que éste no se movía ni se acercaba; parecía inseguro. Y en un principio no supo porqué, hasta que pensó un momento. Dean había dicho todo ya, pero él no había podido hablar.

Se acercó caminando lentamente hasta él, subiendo su cabeza como acostumbraba a hacer para mirarle y tanto le encantaba.

— Hola — Dijo con algo de timidez —

— Hola — Dean miró de arriba a abajo a Castiel, arqueando una ceja — ¿Navidad en traje? ¿Una bolsa?

— Sólo por costumbre de mi familia — Respondió en voz baja, dejando a un lado lo que llevaba —. Había comprado algo para tomar en el tren, pero al final no lo hice.

Se encogió de hombros, para seguidamente estremecerse por el repentino viento helado que cruzó la estación.

— ¿No has traído nada para abrigarte?

Sintió sus palabras casi como un gruñido lleno de enfado, y vio a Dean quitarse la chaqueta rápidamente, rodeándole con los brazos en un rápido movimiento para dejarla sobre sus hombros. Sus manos también las dejó ahí posadas, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Aquella prenda ardía por sí sola y suspiró lleno de alivio y gusto

— Cas, y-...

Castiel se mordió el labio y sin dejar hablar siquiera levantó sus brazos tomándole de la bufanda para agacharle, juntando sus labios en un beso demandante, muy necesitado y cargado de sentimientos. Dean suspiró por la nariz haciendo que el otro se estremeciese mientras tomaba el control de la situación, rodeándole las caderas con sus brazos y dejándose rodear el cuello por los de aquel insolente chico. Abrió sus labios con la lengua a la vez que subía su mano hasta la nuca para acercarlo más a él, profundizando el beso hasta quedarse casi sin aire. Atrapaba su labio inferior para saborearlo, humedecerlo y saborearlo.

— D-Dean...

El nombrado se separó unos segundos, sabiendo que Castiel quería hablar.

— Sólo... Déjame besarte un poco más, y te dejaré hablar, ¿vale?

Sus mejillas se tiñeron más de rojo y asintió ante la voz tan necesitada con la que Dean había dicho aquellas palabras. Con sus largos dedos le recorrió la nuca hasta llegar a su corto cabello, tan suave cómo siempre lo había imaginado, y cerró los ojos dejándose besar de nuevo. Abrió su boca para dejar que lo saborease y para saborearle él mismo. Dean sabía dulce, cómo el algodón de feria o la manzana de caramelo, y suspiró al sentirse totalmente atraído hacia él. Física y mentalmente, puesto que se había dejado empujar hasta juntar ambos cuerpos para no alejar el beso en ningún momento. Castiel bajó sus manos hasta sus brazos, acariciándole los hombros hasta colarse bajo éstos y llegar a su espalda. Se la acarició intentando espantar el frío que, aunque no demostraba, tenía que tener por aquel viento. Aunque la calidez del cuerpo de Dean podría derretir toda la nieve que estaba cayendo y detener todo el frío que estaba intentando tocarles.

Cuando ya no tuvieron más aire que gastar se separaron lentamente, apenas unos centímetros para poder mirarse a los ojos.

— Por un momento pensé que venías a decirme que no... — Susurró Dean — Siento todo lo que te dije, pero necesitaba que lo supieras, y que entendieses porque hasta ahora no había sido capaz de hacer ésto, a pesar de que me moría de ganas.

— Por todo eso tendría que pegarte, Dean — Amenazó en voz baja mientras le miraba —. Por infravalorarte tanto, y por creerte poca cosa para mí, ¿qué nos diferencia, Dean? — Preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño, sin dejarle responder, pues ya sabía su respuesta — No, eso no es un motivo para sentirte menos que yo, porque yo... te quiero a ti, Dean — Bajó el tono de su voz, a la vez que acortaba un poco las distancias, hablando casi rozando sus labios —. Y, cómo soy un mandón, ahora no vas a quejarte ni a ponerme ninguna excusa, o de aquí no nos moveremos hasta que admitas que tengo razón.

Dean sonrió bajando su cabeza para morderle el labio con cuidado, robándole un húmedo beso sabiendo que no se lo iba a esperar.

— Cómo el señor mandón diga entonces, no seré yo quien se queje de nada — Aseguró mirándole, sabiendo que seguía perdido en lo que había hecho —.

— Así me gusta — Sonrió apretando sus dedos en la ancha espalda de Dean, pudiendo al fin tocarla tal y como siempre había deseado —.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, contemplándose relajados a los ojos, besándose fugazmente cuando lo necesitaban, pero todo sin despegarse en ningún momento. Dean le miró y una duda llegó a su mente.

— Por cierto... ¿Cómo se han tomado que te fueras de casa el día de Navidad? — Preguntó algo preocupado —

— Mi madre me dijo que lo hiciese, me pilló... llorando en la puerta y me dijo que si necesitaba venir a verte, que lo hiciera.

El mayor hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír sobre que había llorado, a pesar de ya saberlo. Habló seriamente.

— Siento eso, de verdad.

— Yo no, porque gracias a eso ahora estoy aquí, y no cómo no puedo volver tendrás que acogerme — Sonrió mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda de Dean hasta llegar a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, metiendo las manos dentro de ellos —.

— ¡Hey! ¡Respétame al menos la primera noche al menos, ¿no!?

Castiel no pudo evitar reírse con fuerza a la vez que el otro lo hacía, sabiendo que no le había molestado en absoluto. Sentía el aire cálido de la risa contra sus mejillas y aquello le ayudaba a mantenerse en calor.

— Es que tengo frío en las manos, pero eso de respetarte la primera noche no sé si voy a conseguirlo — Bromeó aun sonriendo, y aunque lo dicho al principio parecía una mentira para tapar su acto, realmente no lo era y no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que eso —.

— Pues ten cuidado, porque quizás sea yo quien sea irrespetuoso. Porque ese era el último tren y algo me dice que tengo que llevarte hoy conmigo a mi casa — Le desafió sonriéndole peligrosamente —.

Castiel se mordió el labio, teniendo una ligera sensación sobre que Dean sabía desde el primer día que aquella sonrisa le volvía totalmente loco por él.

— Ahora me estoy pensando si ir o no, si regreso andando que sepas que es por ti.

Dean sonrió sabiendo que todo era mentira, y lo que él decía también lo era. Quería ir despacio, disfrutar de cada momento que quería compartir con Castiel, aunque su cuerpo desease cada parte de aquel estudiante contra él.

— Nunca te volverías sin mí — Dijo contra sus labios —.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Aquel susurro le hizo sonreír de nuevo peligrosamente, acercándose para hablar y rozar sus labios a la vez.

— Porque... no te dejaré hacerlo, esta noche pienso acabar con tus labios tal y como llevo soñándolo durante tanto tiempo, ¿y tú, lo has soñado también?

Castiel se sonrojó inmediatamente aun más de lo que estaba. _Yo he soñado más que eso y no estamos en el mejor sitio para que me lo recuerdes_, pensó.

— Muchas... muchas veces — Respondió susurrando, dejándose tomar por la mano —

— Entonces vayámonos de aquí, para no tardar ni un segundo más en que lo haga.

Asintió sonriendo y se agachó para recoger la bolsa con la mano libre.

— ¿Por cierto, qué traes ahí? — Preguntó Dean con curiosidad, mirando la bolsa mientras entrelazaba sus dedos lentamente con los de él —

— Pensaba tomar algo de té en el tren antes de llegar, estaba algo nervioso, pero... Al final me decanté por comprar tarta de manzana, cómo tu regalo de Navidad.

Dean se paró mirándole y llevó su mano rápidamente la nuca de aquel chico, atrayéndole para besarle profundamente casi a la salida de la estación. Lo dejó sin aire y en cambio lo llenó de la pasión qué sentía por él, dejando un sabor aun más dulce en su boca.

— Dios... deja de ser tan adorable y de pensar tanto en mis gustos, por favor.

— ¿Por? — Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, mirándole directamente —

— Porque si no, no voy a ser capaz de respetarte hoy.

Castiel se mordió el labio para evitar sonreír del gusto que le dio escuchar esas palabras, y se dejó tomar de nuevo de la mano.

Quizás había sido el día más frío del año, pero él había conseguido lo más cálido de toda aquella estación que lo protegería contra él.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Nota final****: **_No sé qué manía tengo con juntarlos ese día, quizás es porque era un fic ambientado en la Navidad y para regalármelo a mí misma, porque es el día de mi cumpleaños (L) ¡Espero que os haya gustado y ya me perdonéis el que no se hayan besado hasta ahora, que sé que algunas personas casi mueren por los ''casi besos'' T^T xD! ¡Gracias por leer! _


End file.
